


Kintsugi, Mending the Cracks with Gold

by Aloneindarknes7



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Collars, Cultural Differences, Exhibitionism, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Rewards, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Slow Build, Somnophilia, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Aloneindarknes7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a late night, alone with Bilbo, that Thorin began to give in to his desires. Bilbo certainly didn't seem to mind the attention, but Thorin wondered how far he could push. </p><p>This fic is unfinished and will stay that way. The last chapter is not a chapter but an explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am no way a BDSM expert. This fic will be written based off a lot of internet reading to help with those elements. I do believe I'll be writing most of this from Thorin's perspective but we'll see. Anyways, for those interested in the pairings tags this fic will be mostly Bagginshield. I have an idea of Thorin allowing others to play with Bilbo and stuff but we'll see if I actually get that far. One last note, I am horrible with titles so instead of naming this something simple like Pet I had to go with something flowery and complex.

It was very late when the thought crossed Thorin's mind. It was late enough in the evening that some would call it early morning, depending on how such things were viewed. Thorin always remembered that time was harder to keep track of when under the mountain. Bilbo agreed that he often lost track of time without seeing the sun. He had extended his stay in the mountain from the initial winter into spring and summer as well.

His elongated stay had taken a week from all of the members of the company providing very convincing arguments. It had been worth the trouble, Thorin decided, as he found himself enjoying Bilbo’s company rather regularly now.

He was always busy in the day; a king rarely had time to himself. Only after years of being homeless and finally returning to Erebor, Thorin understand the importance of enjoying what he has. It was why he took off his crown in the evenings with the intent of ignoring his responsibilities until he awakens on the next day. 

He was in his room, reading and relaxing in a way long forgotten to him until once more presented to the vast library of Erebor. The library had luckily been located far away from the treasury and thus out of Smaug’s interest. The only damage to the books had been from time and dust.

Dinner had been another joyous gathering of the Company and family. Fili and Kili had demonstrated their renewed energy and strength. Oin had given them the all clear from their injuries during the Battle. “I didn’t mean to encourage that.” Oin had grumbled when Kili had missed his landing for a backflip and ended up with his boot in the soup pot.

“They don’t need any encouraging, it’s all just them.” Dwalin had scowled back sourly. He was still forced to remain in his sling for another few weeks until his shoulder was given a clean assessment. 

Bilbo had clapped along to Bofur’s song and even joined Ori and Nori on the table for a dance when he had been dragged up onto it. He had come a long way from his hobbit culture and fit in well with their dwarvish customs. 

But now Bilbo was with Thorin. He had followed Thorin into his room to discuss possible changes to the dwarves’ gardening on the mountainside. He was curled up on the floor, leaning back against the chair Thorin was reading in. Thorin had offered his couch but Bilbo insisted on sitting near the fire. He then had reassured Thorin that the rug was fluffy enough to be comfortable. 

Even while they had drifted from their conversation, Bilbo’s feet continued to curl in the rug. He had found a battered copy of the history of Durin the Deathless, one of Thorin’s favorite stories, and leafed through a few pages before starting to actively read. 

Bilbo was a comforting bulk by Thorin’s leg; a little piece of quiet snuggled up warmly. Thorin smiled down at him. Bilbo had seemed more stressed than usual these past days. It was something most of the company members had noticed but that none were able to figure out the source of the problem. But here, in the silence of Thorin’s room, it was nice to see Bilbo relaxed.

Thorin had to admit it was a bit of selfish pleasure on his part. Bilbo was not the only one stressed. Balin had assured him that he was finally blossoming as the leader and king he was always meant to be. Still, Thorin had to take up the burden of rebuilding a desolate kingdom and those surrounding it. He had his hands full of inter-racial affairs, supplying his kingdom with a stable economy, and assuring his peoples’ needs are met. Then he had to add the daily task of keeping Fili and Kili something close to disciplined. Their once carefree attitude had changed over the quest into a sense of adulthood, but they failed to yet realize their roles of princes of a kingdom.

He was tired in ways that he had only begun to grasp before Smaug had driven them out of their home. He had grown out of the shadow of his grandfather and father but there were still whispers and doubts from his people. 

After spending a day bustling from meeting after meeting, shaking hands, exchanging pleasantries, and making difficult decisions that would undoubtedly be questioned, the tranquility of Bilbo’s quiet focus was perfect for unwinding. It felt like a breath of fresh, cool air after being in the heat of the forge all day. He found that it was a soft kind of joy to watch Bilbo read. The slow turn of pages was like a gentle comfort and the sigh of Bilbo’s breathing was a summer breeze. Thorin found himself wanting to keep Bilbo like that always. 

It was a foolish notion. But Thorin was tired and selfish at that point. He wanted, so badly, something he could have for himself without considering the wider implications. He wanted something he could hot on to and call his own without being questioned. He needed something he could have that wouldn’t be second guessed. 

It was that desire that made him reach out without thought and touch his hand to Bilbo’s bouncy curls. Slowly, he ran his fingers through the soft strands.

“Hm?” Bilbo glanced over his shoulder. He tilted his head to look away from his book and give Thorin his full attention.

Thorin just shook his head. He couldn’t quite explain the shape and weight of what he was thinking. The design wasn’t quite clear because there was nothing there in his mind. Only a vague sort of need that had him leaning forward to rub his hand from Bilbo’s hair, over his ear, down to his neck and shoulder. His fingers trailed up Bilbo’s jaw to linger on his cheek. He slipped them back down to sweep to the small unbuttoned top of Bilbo’s shirt and traced over the sweep of Bilbo’s collarbone.

Then he hesitated. 

“Turn this way?” It was a soft question, barely disturbing the silence of the room.

Bilbo narrowed his eyes slightly. He was curious but it was a mild sort of thing. The stillness of Thorin’s room had leeched into him and he was pliant now. He pushed the book aside and turned around to face Thorin, sitting up so that his legs were tucked under him so Thorin could reach him easier. Thorin set his own book down and turned his attention completely to Bilbo.

To Bilbo’s chest actually, as he undid two of Bilbo’s topmost buttons, revealing a smooth expanse of chest. Kili had nice skin, being an archer and usually able to keep his enemies too far to be able to damage him. For a dwarf to not have many scars it was rather unusual and Kili often bemoaned the fact of his scar-less body. Bilbo, having seen even fewer battles than his nephew including the help of his magic ring, was often kept away from enemies’ harm. Instead of being off putting though, Thorin felt like it proved Bilbo’s worth. Despite all they had gone through together, Bilbo was still unmarked by the anger of the world.

Thorin liked the feel of it under his hand. Solid and faintly warm, he traced through the small patch of hair in the middle of Bilbo’s chest because he liked that as well. He liked the light, thin grace to that thatch of hair. He moved his hand to press the palm to the area right above Bilbo’s heart and could imagine the feel of what must surely be a large heart in such a small creature.

“Thorin,” Bilbo’s voice was careful and low. “Is there something wrong?” Thorin could read the worry in Bilbo’s eyes.

He offered a slight smile to reassure him. “It’s nothing, Bilbo.” He liked being this familiar with Bilbo again, it had taken a while to earn the trust back from the hobbit. “I just wanted to,” he trailed off. “Hold still?” He requested instead.

Bilbo hesitated for only a moment before nodding and turning slightly to relax against Thorin’s leg. He was still watchful of Thorin’s movements, but quiet and tolerant.

Thorin didn’t fault Bilbo for the hesitancy. They never touched like this. None of the company did. They touched all the time, of course. Dwarves were tactile creatures and loved to tussle and wrestle at a spur of the moment. Maybe the occasional hug or pile-up would occur as well amongst the company, even if it was gently done so they could include their smallest member. 

But it was nothing like the slow exploration that Thorin was doing. It was nothing like the gentle discovery of each other. Not because they were from different races, but touching just for the sake of touch. It was a joy, Thorin discovered, to touch Bilbo like that. He liked being able to run his hand up and down Bilbo’s chest. His fingers tingled with the desire to go farther down, to touch the hobbit’s belly. It had finally started to gain its rightful hobbit shape once more. now that Bilbo was free to eat to his content and no longer forced to endure the road’s hardships and rations of cram.

It was almost a sensual pleasure to explore Bilbo so care freely. As much as Bilbo still seemed wary, he didn’t exactly seem to mind. He might actually enjoy it, Thorin realized, when the hobbit’s breathing faltered, hitched. It even turned a bit ragged, though Bilbo seemed to be working hard to hide that fact from Thorin.

A hint of a smile tugged at Thorin’s mouth. He was reminded of the few times he had run along an alley cat in a town of men. Most cats would run off at the sound of him. But a few times he had stumbled across a cat that would roll over for him and purr as Thorin rubbed its soft belly. Bilbo was like that, in that moment. Thorin couldn’t help but imagine Bilbo as his own pet, to rub and touch as he wanted. 

A surge of desire at the thought was unexpected. The possessive urge to claim was almost frightening. A small whisper spoke in the back of his mind of a new kind of gold sickness with such a strong urge. But no, it wasn’t anything dark or wrong.

Still, it left Thorin’s mouth dry at the phantom thought of Bilbo, collared and waiting. Willing and sprawled out naked on the floor for Thorin to touch. He swallowed hard and couldn’t stop his fingers from curling in response to the overwhelming need to grab and claim. Somehow, he managed to keep himself from doing more.

He glanced up at Bilbo’s face. Bilbo’s eyes closed, his lower lip caught between his teeth with his head tilted back. Thorin’s gaze fell hard on the line of Bilbo’s throat. For a moment, he allowed himself to imagine what a collar would look like wrapped around it. He licked his lips reflexively at the mental image.

It was something he wanted, he realized. But could he do it? Would Bilbo let him do it? It wasn’t uncommon in dwarvish culture, for such a type of relationship to be forged. He only wondered what Bilbo’s hobbit respectability allowed.

It was something to think about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I already have half of chapter three written as well. You might get that tomorrow morning. Don't expect these updates throughout the week to be so quick though because frankly, working ten hours with children doesn't inspire me to come home and write a lot of BDSM things. Mostly it just makes me come home and search for better employment.

Three days later, Thorin decided that it was something to work towards.

During long meeting, Thorin found that he couldn’t forget that quiet peace. He couldn’t forget that soft joy and that warm pleasure of Bilbo’s skin under his hand. Through the debates, paperwork, and other kingly duties his thoughts returned to that tender evening. 

They hadn’t talked at all during it. Only when the fire had started to die down had Thorin stopped touching Bilbo in order to add another log. When the fire had been attended, Thorin found that Bilbo had already been standing and placing his book back where he had found it. 

“It’s getting late and I wouldn’t want to be the reason for a grumpy King Under the Mountain.” Bilbo had easily teased Thorin even as he redid the two buttons to cover the skin Thorin had revealed. Thorin had smiled and wished Bilbo a good evening as he watched him leave the room.

Bilbo had been so pliant and willing. Would he be like that again for Thorin? Could he always be like that for Thorin? Bilbo had been unsure about being touched at first, just as Thorin had been cautious about touching. But they’d both seemed to warm up to it quick enough. 

The only problem, Thorin thought, was that Bilbo had never been very submissive to Thorin’s rule. He followed Thorin from his homeland onto a strange adventure but they had clashed a few times. Perhaps that was what Thorin needed though. 

Dwalin, Fili, and Kili were all supportive of him. His entire company always stood by his choices and obeyed his commands. Only Balin ever seemed to point out any issues. Balin and then Bilbo as well, for it had been the hobbit to disagree with Thorin during the gold sickness. Bilbo had tried to reason with him when Thorin had been wrong, although Thorin hadn’t been well enough to admit he was wrong at the time. When reasoning hadn’t worked, Bilbo went around Thorin and tried to solve the problem on his own.

Thorin decided that Bilbo was exactly what he needed. Bilbo believed and followed Thorin but wasn’t intimidated, even when threatened with death, to go along with Thorin irrationally. Bilbo was perfect and he would be perfect for what Thorin had in mind. 

It was easy enough to begin exploring with Bilbo the possibility. 

Not that Thorin would ask with words because that would be a bit too complicated to explain. Dwarves would understand what Thorin was asking for and was trying to accomplish. But Bilbo was a hobbit. Having a conversation about Thorin wanting to collar Bilbo and use him in any and every way he desired didn’t seem the way to go. Bilbo was far too skittish about those kind of things.

Physical contact, on the other hand, Bilbo was quite open to.

Bofur had been the one to first bring it up, back during the quest. “He leans into my touch.” Bofur had looked unfamiliarly serious as he had told Fili and Kili and anyone else listening around the fire. 

Bilbo had just excused himself for a ‘quick walk in the woods’ which the dwarves understood as relieving himself. Bofur had chuckled and clapped a hand on Bilbo’s back. It had been Kili that asked why Bofur was always touching their burglar so much.

“It’s like he’s starved for the contact. Think about it, there weren’t any other hobbits in that big old hole of his.” Bofur frowned. “I don’t see other hobbits as being as back slapping and shoulder bumping as we are either.”

The company had fallen silent until they heard a bush rustling and it was Bofur who had changed the subject with a quick joke. After that, small physical contact with the hobbit had become something normal for all the members of the company. 

It was still common amongst them. Grabbing Bilbo around the shoulders in a half hug was something Thorin new Fili and Kili loved doing even if the hobbit complained about being squished between the two. Bofur was never shy to sit extra close to Bilbo so that their thighs touched. Even Balin would place a hand on Bilbo’s back to get his attention. 

Thorin had never shown too much affection with Bilbo in such a way, but it was easy to begin doing so. They saw each other every night but sometimes they would pass in the hall. Thorin stopped, ignoring an advisor who insisted they would be late and smiled at Bilbo.

“How are you today?” He asked with a pat to Bilbo’s shoulder he hoped to be seen as friendly.

Bilbo obviously hadn’t expected more than a brief smile of acknowledgement and to continue on his way. Luckily Thorin’s hand on him kept him from looking so foolish from his sudden stop. Bilbo smiled. “I am well. I was on my way to the library, to see if there was more I could do to help Ori. How are you, Thorin?”

It had taken a few reminders that Bilbo need not call him King, even in public. “I believe I feel much better.” His hand was remaining on Bilbo’s shoulder but since no one made mention of it he kept it there.

Bilbo’s brow creased slightly. “Were you feeling poorly?”

“Not especially,” Thorin assured and gave an unnecessary squeeze to Bilbo’s shoulder. “But I must be off now. I shall see you tonight?” He knew he would, but any extra moment with Bilbo was something he knew he should take delight in.

“Of course, I even got a chance to bake a little something for everyone to try. A traditional treat in the Shire,” Bilbo informed with a happy little rock from his toes to his heels that made Thorin smile.

“I’ll look forward to it.” He let his hand drop all the way down Bilbo’s arm in a soft caress. Bilbo didn’t seem to notice anything odd and they parted ways. 

During the meeting, Thorin seemed to make some of the other dwarves uncomfortable with his smile. Balin even asked if he was alright but he simply shook his head and asked for them to continue. 

The treat Bilbo brought to their dinner was what he called Apple Barley Pudding. Thorin never had much of a sweet tooth but he ate two servings of it. He made sure to sit next to Bilbo that night and if he had pulled his chair in a bit close to Bilbo, no one made mention. 

He made small, subtle touches throughout the night. Such things as reaching for the same food as Bilbo at the same time, helping to pass a plate from him and letting their thumbs brush together, and even dropping a fork just because he knew Bilbo would pick it up for him. These were all too easily overlooked though. But for Thorin, he spent over an hour getting skin to skin contact with their burglar and Bilbo letting him. 

Thorin was starting to feel especially hungry from all the small touches. They weren’t much. Just perhaps a stray hand that stayed a breath longer than it should have on Bilbo’s hand.

But with each touch that Thorin succeeded, he felt the tendrils of desire and raw possessiveness wrap harder around his mind. Bilbo was his, he decided as he patted Bilbo’s shoulder to gain his attention.

“You have some of your pudding on your face.” Thorin informed.

Bilbo swiped at his face with a napkin. “Did I get it?” He asked.

Thorin didn’t hesitate to reach out and swipe his thumb over the corner of Bilbo’s mouth. “There.” And Bilbo’s answering smile was bright.

Thorin felt his hands heating, perhaps even shaking a bit as he tucked them into his lap. He clenched them into fists to hold them steady and to restrain himself from grabbing Bilbo any more boldly. He didn’t want any of the other members of their company to catch interest in what he was doing when he had only just begun. 

After all, Thorin felt confident but he was still fighting against a twisting feeling in his gut. Most of the things he had wanted in life had fallen short of his reach. He hoped that Bilbo wouldn’t end up being another unattainable source of enjoyment for him.

But no heir of Durin would allow such thoughts to deter them from their goals. He would achieve this. He knew he would. He wanted it too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know if there's something off about the fic. You can tell me here or at my tumblr http://aloneindarknes7.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that I have fully written. Hopefully I'll write more today and will be able to update tomorrow.

Thorin continued to make use of every chance he saw to touch Bilbo. He would have their shoulders skim, their fingers brush, touch his back for his attention. He would always stand behind or near Bilbo, lean around him to reach for things, anything he could manage. He continued in such a pattern for a few days, maybe even a week, before he decided it had been long enough.

Dwarves weren’t truly known for their patience but he had waited decades to return to Erebor. He knew he could take the time needed in order to do this correctly. 

Every little drag of his skin against Bilbo’s he saw as a victory. He could almost start to see the way he could mark Bilbo to ensure that everyone knew of his claim. Not in bruises or tattoos. Bilbo was much too elegant for such things. But simply chains, jewels, clothing, and of course a collar would do nicely. 

Thorin was also quite proud of establishing a new nightly routine with Bilbo. He had become as desperate for his time as he had been for a touch. At night, he was able to have both. 

It began with a casual, “Bilbo, coming to my chambers?” and Bilbo would never deny him. He was always eager to follow Thorin after dinner with the company. It reassured Thorin that Bilbo was starting to feel just as desperate. 

They would start off talking, perhaps just reading, but Bilbo wasn’t always by his feet. Some nights, Thorin would sit on the longer couch and Bilbo would sit beside him, leaving just enough space to be seen as polite. Thorin never allowed the space to remain between them.

He would begin to touch Bilbo again, sometimes starting at his hair, other times at his hands. Bilbo’s fingers were soft but surprisingly calloused on the palms. Thorin could tell which days Bilbo had been writing due to the ink stains. One night, Thorin didn’t do anything except hold Bilbo’s hand, giving gentle squeezes every now and again.

They never made comment on it. Not until the first night that Thorin had completely removed Bilbo’s shirt. Thorin hadn’t even begun touching him, had just started to undo all the blasted buttons. One after another, never pausing as he worked down the line, and then slid the shirt off of Bilbo’s shoulders. 

He liked Bilbo’s shoulders and decided to rub them repeatedly that night. Bilbo’s lingering tension was eased away with the gentle strokes of Thorin’s hands. But when he began to move his hands down the rest of Bilbo’s torso, grazing his palms over Bilbo’s nipples, he was stopped by Bilbo’s voice.

“Thorin,” He met Bilbo’s gaze and waited until Bilbo could find his words. Perhaps he was finding some more of the unexplainable supply of courage he had. “Is this meant to be sensual?”

For that to be the first question from Bilbo, made Thorin smile. The light things had been easy to categorize. But now it was becoming more than casual touching. The small sampling of Thorin’s desire was beginning to grow, urging him on. Apparently Bilbo wasn’t unaffected either. 

“Yes, unless you don’t want it to be.” Thorin assured. He wouldn’t push Bilbo into this if he truly didn’t want it. 

Bilbo watched him carefully for a moment before offering a shy smile. “I want it to be.” He admitted.

Thorin rewarded Bilbo with another brush of his hands over his perky nipples. He didn’t want to go too far this night though. He adjusted himself so that Bilbo could lie across his lap in a comfortable position. Then he handed him one of the books that Bilbo had started to keep in his chambers. 

Bilbo frowned at the book even as he opened it. “You want it to be sensual too, right?” 

Thorin smiled and rubbed at the creases on Bilbo’s forehead until they smoothed out again. “Yes,” he answered plainly and didn’t touch Bilbo again that night except to rest a hand over Bilbo’s stomach.

The next night, at dinner and sitting at his now usual seat next to Bilbo, he made a bolder move again. He casually slipped his hand under the table and not so casually dragged it along Bilbo’s thigh, then dipped it between his legs. He didn’t pull his hand back.

Bilbo had become frozen beside him. Shock flashed across his face before melting into confusion. Thorin could feel Bilbo’s question burning on the tip of his tongue. That Thorin wouldn’t touch him like that when alone and then did so in public; it didn’t make sense to the hobbit. But Thorin focused on eating the last bite of his biscuit. Bilbo had made them fresh that morning. He licked the crumbs from his fingers.

Bilbo never asked and returned to laughing along with the other members. Thorin decided it was another success, especially when Bilbo copies his movement when he stood to leave.

The fire of his possessiveness was being fed with Bilbo’s unspoken taming. Thorin felt pleased to watch Bilbo make himself comfortable next to him on the long couch once more. Bilbo didn’t bother leaving space between them, instead choosing to lean against Thorin with a little smile. 

Before Bilbo could open his book, Thorin asked, “Are your feet sensitive?” 

Bilbo blinked before shaking his head. “Not especially. We can walk over snow, rocks, and plenty of other things without being bothered.” 

Thorin nodded but still placed his hands on Bilbo’s hips to adjust his position. He spun Bilbo on his couch until he had the hobbit’s feet in his lap. “So you don’t feel this?” He asked as he thumbed the arch of one of Bilbo’s feet.

“Not really.” Bilbo admitted.

He hummed and then stroked up his ankle and ran his fingers through the thick feet hair. “And this?”

Bilbo licked his lips. “I feel that.”

Thorin followed the curve up Bilbo’s calf and smiled when Bilbo’s breathing changed. He spent that night touching Bilbo’s legs but never going higher than Bilbo’s knees, much to the hobbit’s frustration. 

It was only the next night when Bilbo finally worked up the courage to try and touch back. To be fair, Thorin had Bilbo shirtless and sitting so that his knees were on the outside of Thorin’s thighs. Thorin was rubbing his hands over the growing softness of Bilbo’s middle appreciatively. Bilbo moaned lightly in his throat when Thorin’s thumb grazed just above the band of Bilbo’s trousers.

Bilbo moved his hands onto Thorin’s shoulders to steady himself and left his hands there. Thorin frowned and completely removed his hands from Bilbo’s body. 

“There are rules for this, Bilbo, for what we do, and you’re breaking a rule.” Bilbo stared at Thorin blankly before licking his lips.

“What did I do wrong?” Bilbo frowned.

Thorin pointedly looked from one of Bilbo’s hands and then to the other one before returning his gaze to Bilbo’s face. Bilbo didn’t look happy. “I’m not allowed to touch you?”

“Correct.” Thorin nodded.

“But you’re allowed to touch me, however you want and whenever you want.” Bilbo didn’t say it accusingly. He only stated it as though he was trying to find the right wording.

“Yes.” Thorin agreed plainly.

“Are there other rules?” Bilbo asked as he moved his hands off of Thorin.

“I will never harm you,” Thorin ensured. “Not unless I have your permission or invitation first.” Bilbo swallowed audibly. “I will not punish or blame you if there is something you do not understand or do not want to do. Additionally, if you decide at any point from here on out that this is not what you want, simply tell me and we will be done.”

“Those are all the rules?” Bilbo asked.

“Those are the main rules. I might have a specific rule for one night, but that will be later on. If I break one of these rules then you may leave me without fear. If you break a rule by remaining silent about something you do not like then I will not touch you any further.” Thorin explained as he ran a hand back up Bilbo’s arm, over his shoulder, and cupped his cheek. “Do you have any objections or questions?”

Bilbo leaned unconsciously against Thorin’s hand before asking, “Is this meant to be something private between you and me? If it is, I think Bofur already knows about it. He was asking me yesterday if I was feeling uncomfortable around you.”

“He asked you this?” Thorin frowned.

“Outright cornered me in my room actually,” Bilbo smiled at the memory. “I’ve never seen him so fidgety or nervous looking before, which is saying a lot considering what we’ve all been through. But his exact words were ‘Are you okay with this thing you’re doing with Thorin? Is he serious about you?’ and then he felt as though he couldn’t say anything more on the topic. I understand that you dwarves have your secrets, but I never imagined that this was one of them.”

“Are you?” Thorin asked. Bilbo was confused by his question. “Are you okay with this, between us?”

“Oh, well, yes, of course. I don’t think I’d feel so relaxed sitting in your lap otherwise.” Bilbo chuckled slightly and Thorin smiled as he tilted Bilbo’s head up. He pressed a chaste kiss under Bilbo’s chin and felt his laughter stop in place of a gasp. 

“I am serious about you, about this between us, just so you can tell him if he asks again.” Thorin ran his other hand up and down Bilbo’s back. His other hand he curled possessively around Bilbo’s neck and smiled. His thumb stroked Bilbo’s racing pulse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to be receiving such encouragement from so many wonderful readers! Your comments and kudus really keep me motivated. It just lets me know that I'm not the only one with an interest in getting Bilbo to become a trained little hobbit pet for the company.

After they had the talk, Thorin stopped being discreet. Bilbo had agreed to his rules which meant he agreed to belonging to Thorin. Bilbo was his. He could touch Bilbo whenever he wanted and wherever he wanted. He knew exactly what Thorin expected and he wasn’t fighting. Thorin started doing what he wished. 

The next morning he saw Bilbo talking in the hallway with Bombur. “Good morning,” he had greeted the both of them. He had stopped in front of Bilbo, placed his hands on Bilbo’s hips, and pushed him away from Bombur until he had him crowded up against the wall. 

He held Bilbo’s arms up above his head, pinning his wrists down and adding just a slight pressure. He looked Bilbo’s body up and down. Bilbo hadn’t used much of the gold from his share but what he did use he had spent on commissioning a tailor. He had a wardrobe filled with hobbit styled clothes which made him happy to wear amongst the dwarves of the mountain.

“You should wear more blue. You look good in it.” Thorin stated as he released Bilbo and stepped away. He adjusted one wayward curl on Bilbo’s head and then smiled before resuming back to where he was expected for another meeting on the conditions of the mines.

Before dinner that night, Fili and Kili asked for a moment alone with him. Their mother had looked suspicious since there wasn’t anything the boys didn’t speak openly about in front of her.

“They’re just asking about the hobbit.” Dwalin assured her. Dis snorted and rolled her eyes before continuing down towards their usual dining chamber with Dwalin.

Thorin looked expectantly at his nephews. “Was there something about Bilbo you wished to discuss?”

Fili shifted his weight onto one foot and back again, signaling that he was ready to run if need be. Kili, on the other hand, grinned. “We’ve been betting on it ever since you started getting handsy with our hobbit.” 

“Bombur told the company what he witnessed today.” Fili interjected when he noticed Thorin’s eyes narrowing at the ‘our hobbit’ that Kili had used.

“Are you going to announce your claim on him tonight?” Kili asked with an excited hop.

Thorin shook his head. “It’s too soon still. I only confirmed it with Bilbo last night. There’s still more I need to do before I can publicize the claim.”

“Some members of the company are worried.” Fili admitted with a serious expression on his face. “We all care for Bilbo, after all. He’s one of us. We just want to make sure you know what you’re doing with him. We don’t want you breaking or hurting him, Uncle. I still don’t know if hobbits are made for this kind of life.”

“Uncle is taking his time, Fili.” Kili protested on Thorin’s behalf. “It’s not like he has Bilbo gagged and tied down. Besides, I think we all know that we shouldn’t underestimate what Bilbo can and can’t handle. Most importantly, we know that Thorin cares for Bilbo just like all of us do.” The last sentence was accompanied with a pointed look and smirk from Kili. 

Thorin crossed his arms over his chest. “What are you two trying to get at?”

“Bilbo’s having trouble adjusting to life inside a mountain as it is, Uncle. Do you think this is truly okay for him?” Fili questioned.

Thorin felt the overwhelming desire choke him again. “Bilbo is perfect for this. I’m not going to break and then build him into what I want him to be. He’s already what I want; I simply need to shape him a little. With just some simple guiding he’ll be fine.” He assured. Fili’s gaze was still pinning him, as though he needed to justify himself to his heir.

“I just want to know if you’ll share or not.” Kili broke the serious atmosphere and Thorin smiled a bit.

“I’ll consider it, but only if he’s willing. And I have to wait until he’s properly trained, of course.” Thorin chuckled as Kili nodded his head quickly.

“Of course, I wouldn’t, I mean, we wouldn’t expect any less.” It was the only thing Kili really could say. After all, the final decision was Thorin’s privilege.

The boys changed topics and prattled to one another as they made their way to dinner. Thorin was stuck in his head. The company all seemed to know about his intentions with Bilbo. He hadn’t received any challenges, although that didn’t mean he had total approval either. 

They understood that Bilbo was a treasure, something that they had all fought hard to keep longer with them when Bilbo had been tempted to return to his Shire. But if Thorin managed to change Bilbo, just slightly into a Bilbo that was wholly Thorin’s, then Bilbo would stay with them all forever. 

He would be perfect, an obedient piece of art. All the parts were already there, Thorin just needed to slightly reform Bilbo. Smooth over some edges here and perhaps add a little more to really bring out Bilbo’s obedience. Then he would be Thorin’s. 

He would be there for Thorin during the nights, after bitter-cold, long days. He would even be there for Thorin during those days. When Thorin knew a particular meeting would be hard, he could have Bilbo kneeling by his side and run his hands through his hair when he grew aggravated. 

They arrived at the dining chamber and are greeted warmly. Bilbo craned around in his chair to smile at Thorin. His eyes remained on Thorin as he walked over and took his spot so that Bilbo was to his side. Thorin smiled as he spotted that Bilbo had added a blue coat to the outfit he had been wearing. 

Thorin rubbed a hand down the jacket’s sleeve approvingly and Bilbo looked happy to have pleased Thorin. When Thorin looked back at the table, he noticed that the others were watching their interactions. No doubt they wanted to confirm what they already knew. 

He met their eyes evenly and found no objections. Nori winked and Balin nodded, actually. 

Later, alone in his room with Bilbo, Thorin was caught on Fili’s words. He really didn’t know if hobbits were even familiar with this kind of setup or not. Bilbo didn’t seem too disturbed, considering that he was shirtless and spread over Thorin’s lap with his belly warming Thorin’s thighs.

Thorin had been working at the knots and tension in Bilbo’s back. Sometimes writing Khuzdul phrases into Bilbo’s skin.

“Have you had experience like this before?” Thorin asked, stroking a single finger down Bilbo’s back. 

“A back massage?” Bilbo looked up at Thorin with one eye still shut in bliss. 

“This sort of sensual relationship or any other relationship?” Thorin rephrased. 

Bilbo’s other eye opened. “Nothing like this, no.”

“Never? Not even when you were a lad?” Thorin highly doubted that or else the hobbit race was quite stupid at missing their chance with Bilbo Baggins. 

“Well, nothing I would have called a relationship.” Bilbo’s face turned a slight pink in his cheeks and Thorin brushed his thumbs lazily over them.

“Tell me,” he softly ordered as he continued to rub Bilbo’s embarrassment away. 

“There was a girl or two that let me touch beneath their skirts in exchange of exploring their ways into my trousers. And a handful of lads that had an understanding about offering a friend a jerk and a kiss. But I was a bachelor back in the Shire and never really got serious with someone enough to allow penetration between us.” Bilbo admitted freely. 

“I will be your first then.” Thorin smiled at the discovery.

“Yes,” Bilbo licked his lips before sighing. “My first and only.”

“I wouldn’t say only.” Thorin patted Bilbo’s rump fondly. 

“What?” Bilbo tensed in his lap and Thorin instantly returned to rubbing his thumbs up and down Bilbo’s spine. 

“I might want to share you. I’ve realized that you’re too beautiful to remain only mine. That would be too selfish of me.” Bilbo scoffed.

“I thought dwarves were meant to be selfish.” He accused.

Thorin chuckled. “We’re more prideful than we are selfish. I would be very proud to show you off to others, especially when I have the right to tell them not to touch you. You never have to agree to others touching you. I simply thought that you would perform beautifully with others.” Thorin assured. “And of course this will only happen when and if you’re willing and wanting to include others.” 

“What others?” Bilbo eyed him carefully.

“Only Fili and Kili have expressed interest so far. I’m sure a few others from our company will come to me with requests soon enough though.” Thorin watched as Bilbo released a noisy breath of air and relaxed again.

“I might be okay with that, if it’s just the company. I thought you were going to be using me as a welcoming tool for visiting dignitaries or a bargaining chip for some of your stuffier advisors.” Bilbo shifted happily when Thorin’s hands returned to working his warm, soft skin.

“Never,” Thorin hissed. “They have no right to ask for you. They have no claim to you, not like our company does.” He paused for only a moment before adding. “And I’d have to be dead before a visiting elf could even imagine they’d have a chance to touch you.”

Bilbo muffled his chuckles into Thorin’s thigh.


	5. Chapter 5

Thorin began hunting down Bilbo when he knew he had a free moment or two. Bilbo was either alone or with a member of the company. It was perfect. 

He would drag Bilbo to the closest wall and pin him down. He’d run his hands all over Bilbo’s body. He’d feel up his sides, down his arms, through his hair, and along his throat. He would pass his hands over and over the curve of Bilbo’s backside. But his hands never lingered. His touch would be quick and light. 

It would be just enough to have Bilbo panting and waiting for more. Sometimes his eyes would close at the feel. He would continue to lean where Thorin put him even when Thorin would walk away from him.

One remarkable moment was in the library. Thorin had caught Bilbo and Ori in a conversation.

“Excuse me, Ori.” He smiled at the smaller dwarf as he picked Bilbo up and deposited him on the table, moving between his legs. Bilbo only relaxed back onto his hands and spread his legs wider. Thorin smiled and petted those thick, lovely thighs. “These will look so beautiful wrapped around me.” He complimented as he slid his hands underneath, between Bilbo and the table.

Bilbo leaned his head back and bit down on a moan as Thorin squeezed his rump affectionately before slipping his hands under his shirt. He slid his hands over Bilbo’s chest quickly as he pressed in closer. It was then that he realized he could feel that Bilbo was hard in his trousers. 

“Good,” he praised lowly as he pressed a soft kiss under Bilbo’s chin. He slid his hands one last time over his thighs but didn’t touch the bulge in his trousers. He was glad to know that Bilbo was enjoying the attention as much as Thorin enjoyed giving it. But it was too soon to do more. 

He pulled away from Bilbo and nodded to Ori. Ori nodded back, even with a glassy look in his eyes and his own obvious arousal. Thorin turned and left the library to find Dwalin and Balin waiting for him.

“I know, Bard is sending some men to discuss the latest trading caravans.” Thorin began before Balin could open his mouth for the reminder. 

“Actually they rescheduled for tomorrow. Something about an open pen and run away cows occurred today.” He looked amused and then shifted to look behind Thorin back into the library. “Gave Ori quite the show, didn’t you?”

Thorin turned around to see that Ori and Bilbo had resumed their conversation but they were both sitting now. Thorin’s response was a proud smirk.

Dwalin snorted. “Don’t be surprised if Dori starts hunting you down later.” 

“And why have the two of you come searching for me?” Thorin asked. 

Balin opened his mouth but Dwalin talked over him. “He’s our burglar too, you know.”

“Elegant as always,” Balin chastised his brother. It didn’t stop his tongue flicking out to wet his lips though. Dwalin’s shoulders were hunched and his fingers were caressing over a hilt of a dagger he had tucked into his belt.

Thorin knew that he had to share Bilbo eventually but he hadn’t expected others to step up so soon yet. Bilbo had only just submitted to being his. He wasn’t ready to share him. Bilbo was meant to be his selfishness. 

But Dwalin was right. Bilbo belonged to all of the company in ways that Thorin couldn’t deny. Although, Thorin was leader and king which meant he still held control. Neither Dwalin nor Balin were challenging his claim. 

“How much of him are you going to want?” Thorin measured their expressions.

Balin leaned forward with a watchful look to him. Trying to see how much Thorin would be opened to offering. “Not as much as you, of course. None of the company would ask that of you. But he is quite fine to look at.”

“Aye, an exotic beauty, isn’t that what you called him, Balin?” Dwalin inputted.

“Aye, those were my words exactly.” Balin grinned. “I bet he’ll put on quite a show when he’s ready for it. He doesn’t seem to mind all the attention he’s getting either.” 

Thorin hummed noncommittally as his eyes went up to Dwalin. “I want him once a fortnight. Only for a night.”

“I’m not sure if Bilbo will be too agreeable to that.” Thorin choked back the demanding denial that he wanted to snarl at one of his oldest, most trusted friends. But a primal, possessive part of him wanted to lose control and snap at them both.

“Not for sex,” Dwalin fiddled with his sling. “I can get a lay easy enough. It’s just the sleep part I want him for.” His voice was unusually flat and his face expressionless. 

Balin was more open though. Thorin could read Balin and the encouragement written there. Especially when Balin quickly signed a single word with his hands: nightmares. 

Thorin’s rage simmered down at that. After all they had seen and been through, he knew that nightmares were quite common amongst them. He had his own fair share of private horrors running through his mind too. It made sense that Dwalin would see the quiet, relaxing nature that Bilbo provided and want to be part of it. Bilbo might lull away the ugly dreams and grant Dwalin a peaceful night.

Thorin nodded his head. “Once I’m done training him.” 

Dwalin smiled, a quick twitch of his lips, before he grumbled. “I can wait for that.” 

“And you?” He asked Balin, sick of his careful word choosing. “Just come out with it, Balin.” 

Balin shook his head. “I want to watch and maybe touch every now and again. Nothing too special of a request from me. Except, I do enjoy our mid-week tea together; he has a sound head and is a particularly good listener. If he happens to want a little saltier snack that day, I would hope it wouldn’t be an overstep on my part.” 

“He’s got the mouth for it.” Dwalin admired.

A pleased sensation ran through Thorin. Anyone could admire Bilbo but only he had enough of a claim on the hobbit that others had to approach him for what they wanted. His company already seemed to respect that Bilbo was Thorin’s. If anyone wanted to do anything with Bilbo they would first have to ask, negotiate, or even plead with Thorin. 

“Aye,” Thorin agreed to both of them. “I don’t see that as being a problem either. If that is all then?”

“Well, since Dale’s men cancelled, I bumped your meeting with the textile guild master to an earlier time. We should hurry before we’re late.” Balin clapped Thorin on the back and turned to head off without him.

“I’m off to knock some sense into your nephews by your sister’s orders. She caught them doing something with a large tub of jelly over near the stables.” Dwalin shrugged his uninjured shoulder. “I don’t ask, I just punish. I’m going to have them running drills over and over until they need to lean on one another to stand.” 

Thorin waved him off and hurried to catch up with Balin. Balin was quick to inform him of the family history of the textile guild master so that Thorin wouldn’t stumble over pleasantries like he had with the water supplier master. 

Bilbo was very eager that night to follow Thorin’s simple command. Too eager.

“I only said your trousers.” Thorin stopped Bilbo before he stood completely nude in front of Thorin’s fireplace. 

“You don’t want,” Bilbo trailed off, suddenly unsure of himself and fidgeting under Thorin’s gaze.

“I want to enjoy you,” Thorin corrected the unfinished accusation. “Just like this first. There’s already so much new beauty for me to explore.” He stepped into Bilbo’s space and crowded Bilbo to sit on his coffee table. 

“No, that’s not right.” Thorin looked at Bilbo even as he dipped his hand down to feel the creamy smoothness of Bilbo’s thighs. His fingers traced over the stretch marks there, eager to memorize them. “Lay down on the rug.” 

Bilbo nodded and moved to comply. He settled down onto the plush rug, spreading his legs slightly when Thorin moved to sit beside him. “There we go.” Thorin watched the flames dance shadows over Bilbo’s mostly revealed skin. “You’re almost perfect like this.”

“I want to be perfect for you.” Bilbo’s eyes wouldn’t look away from Thorin, even as his thighs twitched under Thorin’s attention.

“Master,” Thorin tacked onto the end of Bilbo’s sentence. “Call me Master.” 

“That’s what you want, Master?” Bilbo asked, his voice getting husky with the word.

“Yes,” Thorin smiled and swept a hand up Bilbo’s thigh to touch him delicately between his legs. There was only the thin layer of underclothes between Thorin’s hand and Bilbo’s dick. It was a bit too soon for this, but Thorin believed in rewarding good behavior. 

Bilbo was on his back, spreading his legs invitingly for Thorin, and gasped out, “Master, please,” at the touch. It was very good behavior. 

Thorin wasn’t unaffected either. His own breath was ragged and deep. Bilbo looked absolutely lovely like this. He removed his hand and just enjoyed the look of him. This was the shadow of what Thorin desired. It was beautiful to watch. 

“Bend your knees so that your feet lie flat.” Thorin watched as Bilbo moved to quickly obey. He ran a thumb on the inside of Bilbo’s knee and Bilbo spread his legs wider. Thorin’s searching gaze had Bilbo moaning and his hips jerking up.

“Master,” Bilbo swallowed hard. “Am I perfect for you yet?” A flush painted Bilbo’s cheekbones and spread slightly down his neck. 

“Almost,” Thorin leaned over him and tilted his head so he could press another kiss under Bilbo’s chin. 

Bilbo bit his bottom lip as he watched Thorin nod his approval. A groan left Bilbo as Thorin stood. He smiled down at Bilbo and moved to his chair. Bilbo continued to lie there, his breathing heavy. 

Then, to Thorin’s surprise, Bilbo’s hand started to touch himself through his underclothes. Thorin assumed that Bilbo often left these nights to head back to his room and jerk off. After all, it was what Thorin did once Bilbo left. But to sit and watch it was something Thorin hadn’t planned for the night. 

Why shouldn’t he enjoy the show? This too belonged to Thorin, since everything that was Bilbo’s was Thorin’s. 

But no, this wasn’t what he had planned for tonight. 

“Bilbo, stop it.” His voice was the same tone he used during meetings when he was challenging someone to try and disagree with him.

Bilbo’s hands fell away with a sad noise. “But, why not?”

Thorin met Bilbo’s eyes and Bilbo licked his lips. “Master.” He added.

Even the toughest warriors knew when to pace themselves in battle. Thorin couldn’t go too fast. There was still the chance that he might scare Bilbo off and that was something he couldn’t allow to happen. 

“Because that’s mine and I don’t want you touching it right now.” The moan that left Bilbo made Thorin shift slightly in his seat to alleviate some pressure in his trousers.

Bilbo seemed to have caught his shifting. “Do you want me to touch yours, Master?” 

Thorin let out a breathless laugh. “You’ll never stop amazing me. Don’t start begging for my cock yet, my sweet, little hobbit.” 

“I could,” Bilbo wiggled on the rug. “Beg for it, I mean. If you wanted me to. Because I want to, Master.” 

Thorin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was far too much temptation. “Kneel in front of me.” Thorin hadn’t seen Bilbo move so quickly since they were being chased by orcs.  
Bilbo waited on his knees, eagerly staring up at Thorin. His hands were to his sides. He knew better than to try and touch. 

Thorin ran a hand through Bilbo’s curls and smiled. His fingers traced over Bilbo’s left ear and rubbed Bilbo’s cheek. Then he pressed down on Bilbo’s bottom lip with his pointer finger. “Open.” Bilbo’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment even as he opened his mouth.

Thorin’s fingers dipped inside to pet his wet tongue. Then they just rested there. He could feel Bilbo’s warm breath and the way Bilbo’s tongue desperately wanted to move. “This is as far as we’re going tonight.” He announced and Bilbo’s face seemed to crumple. 

“Soon, Bilbo, we’ll do more. But it will be all the sweeter for having to wait for it.” Thorin assured as he pet Bilbo’s tongue just as he had pet almost every other inch of Bilbo’s body.

“Just hold my fingers like this. Take in the weight on your tongue. Adjust to the feeling of having your jaw open for so long a period.” Thorin moved his fingers to trace over Bilbo’s lower teeth. He used his fingernail to scrape a bit of dinner out from between two teeth and then continued to feel the slippery inside of Bilbo’s cheek. When he finished exploring the inside of Bilbo’s mouth, he trailed his fingers over his lips.

“You may close your mouth.” Thorin allowed and he smiled when Bilbo chased his fingers to press a quick kiss to the tips before settling still on his knees once more. 

“Goodnight, Bilbo.” He dismissed as he stood and went to stoke the fire.

Thorin heard Bilbo sigh as he set about retrieving his clothes and redressing. “Um, Thorin--”

“Master.” he corrected, “Although you may call me Master Thorin around others.”

“Master, may I touch myself when I return to my room? Or do you want me to take a cold bath and think of my Uncle Isengrim during that one festival?” Thorin chuckled but he turned around and walked right into Bilbo’s space.

Bilbo craned his neck up and Thorin cupped his face in both hands. “You have been so very good tonight, my Bilbo. Go back to your room and touch yourself. While you do it, I want you to think of me and what you want me to do to you.” He enjoyed seeing Bilbo’s eyes dilate. “Tomorrow, I want you to join me in the throne room for the morning meetings. I have a short break afterwards and I want to spend it with you.”

Bilbo nodded his head in Thorin’s hands. “I will see you in the morning, Master.” He turned his head to nuzzle into Thorin’s large palm. Then he dared to press a kiss there.

“Do not start being bad now.” Thorin narrowed his eyes. He would not let Bilbo start to think he was suddenly able to touch back. Bilbo looked properly chastised. “Goodnight, Bilbo.” He dismissed once more and watched as Bilbo walked out of his room.

He smiled as he watched Bilbo hold his jacket in front of his waist while leaving his chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written anything new for this fic all week but thankfully I was able to finish writing this chapter. I'm a bit sick and very tired due to a new kid in my preschool class causing so many problems. Hopefully I can get another chapter written to post tomorrow or else I'll try and update twice next weekend since I have Friday off for the Fourth of July. Encouraging words always help! Seriously though, if there is something you want to see or you want to suggest to me I will try to include it. I'm kind of planning at least one sex scene between most of the company members with Bilbo so different suggestions would be helpful.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last I have written so far but I should have more time to write this weekend. Unfortunately I am trying to focus on some original writing this month so my top priority is to hit my daily word count for that story. If I have extra time and inspiration it will go into this fic. Please just be patient with me this month.

Thorin had been assured that his simple commands would be met easily. Bilbo had already been listening to them since he joined the company. Whether Thorin demanded silence, needed everyone to move to a certain location, or just ordered off different duties for making camp. But simple commands were a vital part of the role Thorin was easing Bilbo into. 

Seeing Bilbo standing before the throne room early the next morning made Thorin smile victoriously. “Good morning, Bilbo.” He greeted with a hand running through Bilbo’s curls. He also didn’t miss that Bilbo was wearing a dark blue waistcoat. 

“Good morning, Thorin.” Bilbo smiled but his expression faltered as he took in Thorin’s narrowed look. “Master Thorin?” Bilbo whispered as he looked around.

Thorin frowned. This was not good. He didn’t expect for Bilbo’s bravado to only hold up when they were alone. 

He rubbed both his hands up and down Bilbo’s arms and panicked as Bilbo seemed to hunch in on himself. “Are you ashamed of me, Bilbo?” He asked quietly, giving in the act of privacy since it was what Bilbo seemed to prefer.

“What? No, of course not,” and almost like an afterthought Bilbo added, “Master.”

“Good because I am not ashamed of you. It was why I asked you to join me this morning. I want to show you off, just like I said I would. I want others to know that you’re mine and that I plan on being with you whenever I want.” Thorin cupped Bilbo’s cheek and brushed a thumb right below Bilbo’s eyes. “Unless you’ve decided this isn’t what you want.”

“That’s not it,” Bilbo assured quickly. But he still looked around him nervously as others passed them and entered the throne room, preparing for the meetings. He was becoming less open to Thorin’s touches and Thorin frowned. 

“Maybe I am rushing things. You clearly aren’t as ready as I had hoped. It’s alright,” he quickly soothed. “We’ll take a few steps back.” 

“That’s not what I want though.” Bilbo grabbed onto Thorin’s arm when he made to step away from him. He jerked his hand off of Thorin and looked at the ground. “Sorry, master.”

“You’re panicking, Bilbo. This is not what I wanted to happen.” Thorin stepped in close again and placed his hands on Bilbo’s shoulders, petting him soothingly. “There’s no shame in not being ready yet.” 

“I’m just,” Bilbo still wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I’m caught off guard a bit. Just tell me what you expect of me in there?” 

“Well I’m not going to have you on your knees before my court if that’s what you’re worried about.” Thorin smiled slightly when a nervous laugh escaped Bilbo. “I only want you to stand by my side. You don’t need to say or do anything. Just be within my arm’s length, just be with me. That way I can watch my advisors and take note of whose eyes drift to you.” 

Bilbo finally looked up at him. “What?”

“You will be standing in a place of great meaning and honor. I want my people to get used to seeing you there.” Thorin assured with a gentle brush of his thumb over Bilbo’s ear before sinking into his hair. “I want to see who looks at you with envy and also with desire. Who will see your mouth, your curls, your physique and look at me with envy. I want to see who wants what they see when they look at you.”

Bilbo’s face had heated but he wasn’t trying to look away from Thorin’s gaze. “If you feel uncomfortable with calling me master in front of others yet, then just remain silent. I just want your presence with me.” Thorin smiled. “Do you think you could handle that?”

Bilbo huffed out a laugh. “You’re asking me to just stand there and look pretty?”

Thorin nodded as he swiped both hands down Bilbo’s arms to squeeze his hands comfortingly. “Exactly.”

“I think I can handle that,” Bilbo swiped his tongue over his mouth, “Master Thorin.” 

“Good,” Thorin tilted Bilbo’s head back for a quick kiss beneath his chin. “Come, we really shouldn’t be late.” He breathed easily as Bilbo automatically fell into place behind him. 

Bilbo followed Thorin up to his throne and Thorin watched as Bilbo smiled at seeing Balin and Fili there.

“What are you doing here?” Fili asked.

“Good morning to you too.” Fili only continued to stare expectantly at Bilbo even when the hobbit rolled his eyes. “I was asked to come here.”

“You’ll regret it,” Fili looked from Bilbo to Thorin. “The first meetings of the day are always the dullest. It’s why Uncle insists I attend.” Bilbo chuckled and opened his mouth to reply only for Thorin to grab his arm.

“I want you to stand here, right by my throne.” Thorin pulled Bilbo into place and smiled. “You look perfect here, as though this spot was meant for you.” Bilbo returned his smile but remained silent, preferring not to have to use Thorin’s new title yet so publicly.

Thorin took his seat in his newly crafted throne. It wasn’t as glamorous as his grandfather’s due to the lack of Arkenstone, but Thorin tried not to think of the stone anymore. Replacing the throne for one without a centerpiece dedicated to that cursed gem was the first act Thorin had done once he was cleared from his battle wounds.

Even though Thorin wouldn’t admit it, his nephew was right in claiming the morning meetings to be the dullest. It was why Thorin had hoped Bilbo’s presence might liven things up a bit. Having Bilbo close did help slightly since Thorin found himself reaching out to touch Bilbo’s arm or play with his fingers when an advisor would drone on continuously. Bilbo’s face didn’t reveal anything towards how he felt when Thorin would touch him. He stood still and actually looked as though he was paying full attention to what was occurring around him.

Thorin was quite proud. Considering that he had counted at least a handful of dwarves that had done a double take when they had spotted Bilbo. The first time he had leaned over to touch Bilbo he had smirked when one of his younger advisors’ eyes had widened at the action.

When the time came that Thorin was given a few moments to reprieve before the next meeting, he ordered the throne room to be emptied so that he could have peace. He grabbed Bilbo’s hand to keep him still though. 

“You did very well, Bilbo.” Thorin praised as he watched Balin close the doors to allow them some privacy. 

“I was afraid I almost fell asleep standing up. The only thing that kept me awake was the fear that I’d fall on my face.” Bilbo finally released the yawn he had been biting back. “Fili was right to call that dull.”

Thorin chuckled. “Perhaps I’ll get you a cushion to sit on next time. Then you can lean against my throne and sleep if you desire.” He pulled on Bilbo’s hands until Bilbo understood the hint and climbed onto Thorin’s lap, straddling him on the throne. 

“I suppose a cushion would be better than sitting like this. I don’t imagine you’d get much done if I was on your lap, Master.” Bilbo watched Thorin’s hands roam under his shirt to pet his warm, soft tummy.

“Did you rest well last night?” Bilbo nodded and Thorin drummed his fingers over Bilbo’s sides. “And before you fell into slumber, did you touch yourself while thinking of me?”

“Yes,” Bilbo admitted in a soft voice.

“Tell me,” Thorin ordered. 

Bilbo’s head was tilted down slightly and he looked at Thorin through his lashes. “What I thought about or what I did to myself?” 

“Both,” Thorin squeezed Bilbo’s sides to feel the slight give of Bilbo’s soft flesh.

“Well,” Bilbo had trouble meeting Thorin’s eyes, obviously embarrassed. “I got undressed first, all the way, not just to my underclothes. Then I laid on my bed. I touched my chest a bit and tried to remember the way your hands had felt on me.”

“Like this?” Thorin roamed his hands up Bilbo’s stomach to rub at his chest.

“Yes,” Bilbo arched his back to push his chest forward against Thorin’s hands. “Like that, except I was a bit more focused on my nipples.” 

“Like this?” Thorin asked again as he moved his fingers to circle around what he knew to be two darker circles on Bilbo’s light chest. 

“Uh huh,” Bilbo agreed. “Just like that, until my little nips got hard.”

“Nips?” Thorin grinned.

“Well what do you call them?” Bilbo looked offended but Thorin simply chuckled.

“Nips are a good word for them. And I do believe yours are hard now. So what did you do next?” Thorin moved his fingers to teasingly trace along the hardened peaks of Bilbo’s nipples.

“Well, I pinched them a little. Not too much though.” Thorin hummed as he moved to do as Bilbo directed. “Then I used my nails to kind of circle around them again. Yes, just like that.” Bilbo’s eyes fluttered shut when Thorin dragged his nails into Bilbo’s skin. Not hard enough to leave a mark that would last longer than a few seconds.

Bilbo licked his lips as he met Thorin’s eyes openly. “Then I trailed my hands down my stomach,” he felt Thorin’s hands move to follow his directions. “And I took my cock into my hand.” Thorin’s hands roamed right back up his stomach to fondle his nipples again and Bilbo groaned.

Thorin chuckled again. “Not yet, my sneaky little hobbit. But go on; tell me what you were thinking of with your cock in hand?”

“I was thinking of you,” Bilbo began as Thorin traced ticklish circles with his fingertips. “I was thinking of how it would have felt to be taken on your rug in front of your fire. How thick and long you must be and how full I would feel with you in me. This was when I moved one hand to my oil and slicked some fingers to push into me.” Bilbo’s smile froze and fell completely when he took in Thorin’s expression. Thorin’s hands had also stilled on him.

“Did I say something wrong?” Bilbo’s erection visibly deflated as the onslaught feeling of fear overcame his lust.

“You fingered yourself?” Thorin asked slowly, trying to wipe the anger from his voice and face. Bilbo hesitated for a moment before nodding. “Do you do that often?”

“Well, yes, occasionally. It helps me, well, it gets me off faster when I use a few fingers.” Bilbo explained. 

Thorin nodded and inhaled deeply to calm himself. “It was my mistake for not being so direct with you last night when I sent you on your way. You may touch yourself when I allow it, but you may not ever penetrate yourself unless I give specific orders.” Thorin’s hands left the warm vicinity underneath Bilbo’s shirt and laid heavily on Bilbo’s hips. “Do I make myself clear?”

Bilbo’s brow furred. “No, not really clear. I’m quite confused actually. I’m only allowed to masturbate when I have your say and even then I can’t get myself off the way I like. In exchange, you will touch me everywhere except where I really want to be touched, where I’m not allowed to even touch myself either? That doesn’t sound very nice at all. So please, make it clear why I should agree to deny myself from such pleasure?”

“Because,” Thorin began, secretly pleased that Bilbo wasn’t giving in so easily. Bilbo was the perfect pet for him. He had questions and expected answers. He wouldn’t be someone meek and all too willing that Thorin would become too bored with. He challenged Thorin just enough to keep him interested in their training. “The pleasure I will give you eventually will make the waiting worth it. You’re not ready for it yet.” 

“I think I’m ready for it.” Bilbo challenged. That, Thorin was not pleased about, because Bilbo didn’t even know what he was asking for.

“You couldn’t even call me Master in front of others today. Do you truly believe you’re ready to fully belong to me? Because once I take you, you are mine, fully mine at all times. Once I have given you a taste of the pleasure I offer, then I will not stop, not ever.” Thorin warned slowly as he stroked his thumbs over Bilbo’s hip bones.

“Once I have fucked you, Bilbo, fully claimed you, then you will be mine and I will expect you to be by my side at all times unless I allow otherwise. But when you aren’t by my side you will still be marked as mine. I would have you collared. I would have you filled with a replica of my dick to keep you stretched for me.” Thorin gently cupped Bilbo trough his trousers. “I would have you bound here, with lock and a key only I would ever touch, so that you would only be allowed release when I willed it. But when that release came, it would be from the sweetest passion. You would cry out from a pleasure so powerful that your voice would ring throughout the mountain, your body would shake with joy, and you would see Valinor.”

Thorin moved his hand to tip Bilbo’s chin up so that he could meet his gaze. “Do I make myself clear, Bilbo?”

Bilbo swallowed and his eyes looked glassy. “Yes, Master.” 

“Good, pet.” He tilted Bilbo’s chin a little more up and pressed a kiss to his bared throat. “Now, unfortunately, my little break has been over for a few minutes but Balin was kind enough to hold the others off.” Bilbo strained to turn around on Thorin’s lap to look at the door. Indeed Balin was standing in front of others having some sort of discussion. “You may leave now, Bilbo, and enjoy your day. I will see you for dinner.” 

“Have a good day, Master.” Bilbo hopped off of his lap and bowed politely. 

He had a small smirk on his face as he turned and began to walk away. It wasn’t until Thorin realized that Bilbo had an extra wiggle to his hips that he understood the smirk. He couldn’t be blamed too much for enjoying the view. After all, he needed something nice to get him through the rest of the day.

That night, dinner was almost ordinary. Thorin noticed that Bofur, who sat on Bilbo’s other side, was very careful not to touch the hobbit while passing him plates or getting his attention. Bilbo, on the other hand, invited Thorin to touch him with many different opportunities. Thorin didn’t disappoint. 

“Bilbo, pass me the pulled pork.” Thorin asked with a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder.

“Yes, Master.” Bilbo had automatically spoken and only with his hands already holding the plate of meat did his words register. He froze and looked around quickly before his widened eyes fell on Thorin.

The table had fallen silent but Thorin kept his eyes on Bilbo. “Good, Bilbo.” He answered and allowed Bilbo to continue to hold the plate as he dished out a portion of pork onto his own plate. 

Bofur cleared his throat before he yelled across the table to Nori about some incident in a bar. Nori quickly joined in the story telling and the rest of the company continued their own conversations. Bilbo’s face was red but he was smiling at the very least. Thorin had finished gathering enough food and placed a comforting hand on his thigh.

When dessert was being served, Thorin leaned over to Bilbo. “If you would like,” he whispered into a pointy ear. “You can eat dessert sitting in my lap and I will feed you with my fingers.” Dessert was a collection of slightly chocolate coated sweet breads and fruits. It was almost as though Thorin had planned for dessert to be something so easily fed to another just so he could present this option to Bilbo.

Bilbo eyed his dessert plate for a moment and then the rest of the company. “Well, I suppose they should be the firsts to know.” He smiled at Thorin and scooted his chair out from the table.

“You’re not leaving before dessert, are you, Bilbo?” Bofur asked, looking concerned at the very thought of a hobbit leaving before the final dish had been served.

“Of course not,” Bilbo scoffed. “I was only offered a more comfortable seat.” Thorin moved his seat out a little and helped Bilbo lie comfortably across his lap with his legs hanging over the arm rest. Bilbo looped one arm around Thorin’s neck and smiled shyly at him.

Thorin nosed his way under Bilbo’s chin to deliver a quick kiss before he picked up a chocolate dipped biscuit to trace over Bilbo’s lips. Bilbo opened his mouth but was patient in his waiting until Thorin dipped the treat over his lips to be bitten down on.

“Is this a declaration or not quite yet?” Balin asked from Thorin’s side even as he went about eating his own dessert. He looked as though he wasn’t even interested in what was happening next to him.

Kili was grinning excitedly but Thorin supposed that was often his nephew’s expression. Fili on the other hand kept trying to politely look away but would look down at his plate and right back at Bilbo. Dori had his hands clenched on top of the table. Not in a threatening way, but Thorin suspected it kept him from covering Ori’s eyes. The younger dwarf was staring fascinatedly much like he had the other day in the library. 

Bofur and Nori both looked quite pleased with the turn of events. Bifur and Oin were more interested in their Iglshmek conversation. Gloin was covering Gimli’s eyes and murmuring something to his wife who looked to be biting back a laugh. Bombur had stayed home with his family since their oldest had received his first sparring injury. They had wanted to celebrate with a private meal. 

Dwalin was munching down his dessert as though he wasn’t even tasting it, which was a shame considering his sweet tooth. But his eyes were trying to memorize the way Bilbo’s mouth licked crumbs off of Thorin’s fingers. 

Then his sister looked highly amused. “I do believe this is a ‘not quite yet’ announcement. Just testing the waters a bit, brother?” Dis asked him.

“I want him to be comfortable and with everyone else to be comfortable with the change within our company.” Thorin agreed as he picked up another dessert, this time a piece of the fruit, and fed it to Bilbo.

Dis nodded. “If it was a declaration, you’d have him collared already, what with the way you keep kissing his neck.”

“He does have a bare, lovely neck.” Balin commented conversationally. 

“I’m not saying that he doesn’t.” Dis eyed Bilbo’s neck even as Thorin let Bilbo suck the juice from his fingertips. “Mahal knows it takes a large necklace to get noticed over my beard.” She rubbed a hand down her own fuzzy neck to touch the large pendant resting above her breasts. “I only wonder what color collar Thorin is imagining around Bilbo. A regular dark leather one or perhaps something a bit more whimsical for our fetching hobbit?”

“I was thinking of purchasing multiple collars.” Thorin admitted as he wiped his thumb over Bilbo’s mouth and then wrapped his hand gently around Bilbo’s neck. “Bilbo does dress so nicely and I wouldn’t want anything to clash with his outfits. I was hoping to get a commissioned set done so that he’d have a choice. He could come to me each morning with what he wanted to wear and I’d pick out a matching collar to strap around his neck.” He felt the moan vibrate in Bilbo’s throat. “Does the idea please you as it does me, Bilbo?”

Bilbo nodded and his Adam’s apple bobbed under Thorin’s hand. “Yes, Master, I’d like that very much.” 

Thorin smiled and reached for another dessert. “Then it’s settled.” 

The rest of the company fell into discussion over different colors or fabrics. Some argued over jeweled attachments or fittings. Thorin enjoyed the weight over his lap and the warmth against his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of The Battle of Five Armies trailer finally being released today, I finished up this chapter! Enjoy it! Also, I will, hopefully, start back with more frequent updates since I've finished my word count for my original story that I wanted to achieve this month. Yay!

The next week goes well in the sense that Bilbo showed up four more times for morning meetings. During the last two, he sat on a plush pillow to Thorin’s side and Thorin had his hand buried in Bilbo’s curls. 

Their nightly routine goes just as well. Bilbo stripped down to his underclothes and the title of “Master” falling easily from his lips. He even managed to say it more comfortably during dinner although he had yet to use it when in public. 

But Thorin discovered that there are bumps in the path he had set for Bilbo. Not everything goes as smoothly as he had hoped. Bilbo was more than willing to follow simple requests and even direct orders. But interrupting Bilbo’s solitary time for seemingly pointless things made him testy. 

Thorin had interrupted Bilbo while he had been writing in a journal, seated in his private garden that Thorin had commissioned inside of the mountain. 

“Come see the new mine of gold we just discovered. I’m to inspect it and I want you walking behind me while I talk to the quarry master.” Thorin ordered as he traced Bilbo’s ear.

Bilbo didn’t even stop writing in his book. “No thanks.” 

Thorin stilled for a moment. “It wasn’t a request.”

Bilbo’s pen stopped and he glanced up at Thorin, not turning his head and only using the corner of his eye to gaze at Thorin. “Instead of continuing to write, which I haven’t been able to do for the past week due to a writer’s block, you want me to walk with you? Not even a pleasant walk in the sunshine but into a dark tunnel with the only brightness coming from gold that I have little interest in? And instead of having a cheery conversation while we walk, you’ll ignore my presence and talk to another dwarf? Oh, but maybe I’ll be lucky enough to hold your hand like a prepubescent fauntling with his first crush! Thank you so very much for the offer, Master.” Bilbo’s voice had never sounded so sarcastic and biting before. “But no. Thanks.” Bilbo repeated and began writing again, efficiently dismissing Thorin’s presence from his attention.

Thorin had forgotten how cutting Bilbo’s remarks could be. Then again, the hobbit had talked riddles with a dragon. Bilbo’s weapons were his words more than Sting. Later that night, Bilbo still seemed upset with Thorin and it had taken a lot of soothing touches in front of the fire to keep Bilbo pliant and sweet tempered. 

Thorin was a bit at a loss as to how to make headway against this resistance without getting upset and outright ordering Bilbo. Forcing Bilbo to do things against his will only would create bitterness, not the longing that Thorin was aiming for. 

Bilbo never got angry when Thorin interrupted his tea times with Balin or Dori. He was always smiling when Thorin joined in his luncheons with the Ur family. He greeted Thorin warmly when he was in the outside fields with Dwalin and Gloin. 

But when Bilbo was in his garden, either hands in the dirt pulling at weeds or sitting on his bench and writing, Thorin only met with hostility. He needed to fix that. 

“Uncle, where are you going now?” Fili asked as he stopped walking, making Kili bump into him since he had stopped so abruptly. 

“I was going to go see Bilbo.” Thorin wanted to try and pet Bilbo again in the garden. Last time Bilbo had complained about being dirty, sweaty, and in no mood for hot hands on him.

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you.” Kili warned. “He’s been rather upset with his tomatoes. He was known for his tomatoes being prize winners in the Shire but apparently he can’t get them to grow as he wants them to here. Something with the atmosphere and climate he was complaining about.” Kili’s looking serious again. Ever since The Battle he had changed and grown. It was starting to be a sign that Thorin knew he should pay attention to with his youngest nephew. “It’s making him very frustrated.” 

Thorin sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, making the beads in his braids clack together. If his nephews were offering advice, then he knew he was messing up. Bilbo had a temper that was rather slow to wake. He was easily flustered and annoyed but when he was angered it was a force of nature. 

Thorin still cringed at the thought of the discussion he had with Bilbo after his health had been declared stable after the Battle. Bilbo’s words had been absolute toxic. He had used a very patient voice to explain precisely, using measured words, why Thorin was a staggering moron that would run his kingdom to ruin if he ever tried to go to war over a single gem again.

Fili’s eyes were narrowed and calculating. “You need to give Bilbo some space, Uncle.” 

Thorin instantly shook his head. “That’s not an option, not if I want to achieve what I’ve started.” 

“He knows you’re in charge and that you set the rules,” Kili added. “But Fili’s right about you needing to give Bilbo some space to himself.”

“He lived alone for a lot of years. He had all the free time he could need. To suddenly be thrown into a world where he’s not supposed to have a moment to himself? He’s out of his element and he’ll only react badly to it.” Fili snapped. 

Thorin crossed his arms and frowned. “I can’t just stop. This is important.” 

“You said you didn’t want to break Bilbo. You need to stop messing so much with his routine.” Kili urged. “It’s only asking for trouble and it’ll ruin what you’re doing with him.”

“His garden is the last connection he has to the Shire. It was enough to convince him to stay with us after winter. You try and take it away from him and he’ll run back to the Shire.” Fili had moved to stand behind Kili, backing him up physically and verbally. “You can’t change this part of Bilbo. He needs something that is still his and the garden is it.” 

His nephews were correct but the truth made Thorin uncomfortable. The suggestion that his control should be limited made the twisting curl of his need rise again. He could almost taste a bitter amount of thwarted desire in his throat. He didn’t want to face this. He wanted to run his hands up Bilbo’s sides, along his arms, down his legs, and dip into that intimate space between his thighs. He wanted to prove to himself and everyone else that Bilbo was very much his whenever and wherever he wanted. 

“How can I allow this?” Thorin barely whispered the question but it almost seemed to echo in the space between himself and his nephews. “He can’t be allowed ownership; he can’t be allowed to fight back. If I don’t push this then he won’t ever fully belong to me.” 

“You want Bilbo to thrive in Erebor, in this new lifestyle with you? It’s like what he’s doing with that petunia bush he found outside, right?” Kili looked to Fili for help and Fili’s face lit up.

“Exactly,” Fili encouraged. “No matter where or what Bilbo does with it, it’s always the same petunia bush. Whether he keeps it in his garden or replants it outside of Erebor, it’s still a plant. It needs soil, water, and sunshine. Just like Bilbo always needs somewhere peaceful, natural, and tidy. Go with Bilbo’s nature, don’t fight against it.” Fili suggested with a smile and Kili had his own pleased look on his face. 

It was good advice and Thorin was very surprised about it. Thorin had always tried to take his problems head on, crashing against them into they were broken and conquered. But Bilbo wasn’t like anyone or anything he had ever dealt with before. If he truly wanted to own Bilbo then he had to accept every part of what made him be Bilbo. 

Go with Bilbo’s nature. He could do that. 

He thanked his nephews and headed to the garden. Bilbo was on his knees, pruning the very petunia bush they had been talking about. He looked up at Thorin and his eyes instantly narrowed.

Thorin cleared his throat and offered a small smile as he moved to sit next to Bilbo. “That’s looking very healthy. It’s much better than how it looked when you found it outside.” He complimented.

Bilbo smiled as he continued to snip away with his pruning scissors. “Yes I think it’s flourishing well. I was going to replant it outside but I don’t think it was getting truly enough sunlight. The shadow of the mountain wasn’t allowing it to grow any bigger. If it gets any bigger I’m going to take it out of this pot and move it into my flower bed.” He motioned over the blooming flower bed. 

“Which flowers would you put it beside?” Thorin asked as he reached out to tuck a loose curl back behind Bilbo’s ear. 

“The cosmos probably,” Bilbo avidly went on to explain how the flowers worked well together and how their colors complimented one another. 

Thorin merely sat beside him. His leg moved closer until it was pressed against Bilbo’s. He only had to remove his hand from Bilbo’s thigh when Bilbo stood up to move to another part of the garden and he didn’t say anything about Thorin following after him. 

Thorin left the garden after pressing a kiss underneath Bilbo’s chin. He entered his last meeting of the day with a large grin and plans for that night. 

“Tonight is going to be different from the other nights.” Thorin declared right away after Bilbo had closed the doors. “I want you completely naked.” 

Bilbo inhaled audibly and his hands rushed to pull his shirt up over his head, despite the buttons. Thorin chuckled and quickly captured Bilbo’s wrists to still his hands. “I will strip you.” Bilbo nodded his eager consent and his hands went slack in Thorin’s hold. 

Although Bilbo had chosen to disregard them, Thorin began with his buttons. One by one he slipped the brass little buttons through their holes. His larger fingers might have stumbled working with the small materials, but Thorin was already planning on getting larger replacements. Possibly made out of gold if Bilbo would allow himself to be decorated with something of a higher quality. 

Once the buttons were all undone, Thorin ran his hands slowly up Bilbo’s soft stomach. He was starting to gain back the proper roundness that he had before he left his Shire to go on a journey with dwarves. Thorin’s hands roamed up through the small bunch of blonde curls in the center of his chest and over his shoulders, pushing off Bilbo’s shirt. 

Then Thorin knelt before Bilbo. Bilbo seemed to choke on his breath as his eyes widened at being the one to look, only slightly, down at Thorin. Bilbo had been on his knees before Thorin already so many times. 

Even though he was in such a position, Thorin was still in charge. “Keep your hands by your sides until I say otherwise or else they will be tied behind your back for the rest of the night.” Thorin warned even as he brought his hands to Bilbo’s hips and squeezed.

“Yes, Master.” Bilbo’s voice was a soft whisper as though he wouldn’t be able to obey if he spoke any louder. 

“Good pet.” Thorin dug his fingers into Bilbo’s hips for a moment, just to listen to Bilbo’s stuttering breath. Then his fingers dipped into Bilbo’s waistband before moving to undo the laces of his trousers. It was a little difficult, not due to his fingers this time, but because of Bilbo’s erection pressing up against his pants. 

Thorin planned on rewarding Bilbo but it wasn’t meant to be too much of a reward. There was no reason to spoil Bilbo that much yet. Besides, with the way things had been progressing, Bilbo would already consider himself blessed by the events of the evening.

When Thorin finally opened Bilbo’s trousers and tugged them down, pants and everything in one sweeping motion, he gazed at his prize. Bilbo was fully exposed before him. Thorin was staring at every new inch of revealed skin, memorizing what had been a hidden mystery only moments before. 

Bilbo must have felt a little uneasy at the attention. He fidgeted slightly, lifting one foot and then another until his clothes were no longer a bundle around his ankles but instead under his large feet.

“You are truly the most beautiful being I have ever been allowed to lay eyes upon.” Thorin admitted as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Bilbo’s lower belly, right above the head of his cock.

It was perhaps a hasty move on Thorin’s part. To suddenly be confronted with the sight of Bilbo bare before him. Thorin’s mouth went dry and his skin felt hot. But not as hot as Bilbo’s body felt as he pressed his hands to Bilbo’s quacking thighs. Bilbo seemed to be struggling to hold still just as much as Thorin fought to keep a neutral expression. 

Thorin lost the fight but he allowed himself to lose control. After all, that was Bilbo’s purpose in this role; to allow Thorin to relax and do whatever selfish desire he wished to do. Thorin nuzzled his pointed nose against Bilbo’s yielding stomach, inhaling a deep breath that is pure Bilbo. “So beautiful,” Thorin whispered as he began to worship Bilbo’s body. 

He trailed his tongue around Bilbo’s belly button, kissed the tips of his soft nipples, nosed the curls of his patch of chest hair, and then his mouth fell upon his prize. Bilbo’s neck was at the perfect height when Thorin straightened his back while on his knees. 

It was a beautiful neck. White, smooth, and with a few scattered freckles that spoke of sun kissed afternoons. Thorin began to plant his own kisses around Bilbo’s neck. Wet, open mouthed kisses that turned into his teeth sinking down into Bilbo’s skin and sucking on the spot until Thorin was satisfied.

At the first touch of teeth, Bilbo tensed and hissed, but when Thorin wrapped his lips around the irritated skin and began to suck, Bilbo moaned as though Thorin’s mouth was on his cock instead of his neck. He saw, out of the corner of his eye, Bilbo’s hands jerk a fraction upwards. But they just as quickly fell back down. He was such a good pet.

Thorin lifted his mouth to inspect his mark and smiled, pleased, with what he saw. A red, round spot just above Bilbo’s collar bone that would tell any who saw it what Thorin had been doing to Bilbo on this night.   
He planted his mouth down again to begin suckling to make the next mark. Then the next. Bilbo’s body was trembling as Thorin made the fifth mark. 

Then Thorin ordered Bilbo to turn around once he wore a beautiful marked chain on his front. Bilbo had turned around and peeked cheekily over his shoulder at Thorin, his eyes brighter and focused with his arousal. Thorin met his gaze before deliberately dropping his eyes onto Bilbo’s lovely exposed rump. Thorin smiled and met Bilbo’s eyes again, allowing his hobbit to see how pleased he was. He had many plans for that ass. 

But those plans were for another night. 

Thorin still had to finish his work on Bilbo’s neck. 

He pressed himself against Bilbo’s back and nudged Bilbo’s head to the position he needed it to be in. Licking the pointed tip of Bilbo’s ear, Thorin gently trailed his tongue down to lap at the last mark he had left on Bilbo’s front. Then he clenched down on the meat of Bilbo’s shoulder. 

Before Thorin was able to finish Bilbo’s back, he had to place both hands on Bilbo’s hips to hold him steady. Bilbo had frantically been thrusting into the air, desperate for a release or friction to ease the pressure of his arousal. 

Thorin finished and stood up. “Turn around, slowly.” He took in the sight of Bilbo’s first collar, made by him. Bilbo looked stunning with a collection of love bites crafted along his neck. Not a single necklace in the treasury would have looked as good on Bilbo.

Bilbo had his head tilted to one side to allow Thorin a better view. His breathing was still uneven and his erection had precum leaking from the tip.

“Go to my bathroom so that you may see how beautiful you are. While you are in there, you may bring yourself off.” Thorin allowed and smirked as Bilbo was quick to waddle towards his private bathroom. He supposed anyone would look funny walking with such a stiffer between their legs.

When Bilbo came back a few minutes later, he was still red in the face from his release. He smiled easily at Thorin and his smile was returned. “Tomorrow,” Thorin began as he carded his hands through Bilbo’s curls. “I want you to wear a low collared shirt. I want to see what color they turn as they begin to heal.” Thorin teased his fingers around the marks, pressing on one to hear the soft hiss escape from Bilbo. 

“Yes, Master.” Bilbo was quick to say even as he lingered in front of Thorin. 

“Get dressed,” Thorin reminded him. “And rest well. I have much planned for us tomorrow.”

Bilbo nodded and began to dress at leisure. Thorin allowed the relaxed motion, not wanting to rush Bilbo out of his rooms. Besides, he knew that hobbits weren’t meant to be rushed in many activities and he was working on going with a hobbit’s nature. A natural made collar was the perfect way to start.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains sexual activity, namely masturbating while another watches

Bilbo was waiting for Thorin outside of the throne room entrance. Thorin didn’t recall asking Bilbo to join him this morning but was pleased nonetheless to see him. Bilbo looked just as pleased when he looked up to smile at Thorin.

Thorin inhaled sharply as he caught sight of Bilbo. The hobbit had succeeded in finding a low collared shirt. This shirt bore all of Bilbo’s neck and even dipped low to Bilbo’s chest. It showed all of Thorin’s lovingly crafted marks. They had been a dark, blossoming red when Thorin saw them last. Overnight they had darkened to a shade of purple.

Bilbo’s hand rose to gently caress over his own neck as he greeted Thorin. “Good morning, Master.” 

Thorin had no words and simply moved into Bilbo’s space, teasing a finger over one mark again and again. Bilbo bit his lower lip and shivered with delight. 

“Uncle,” Fili coughed behind Thorin, making him release Bilbo to turn and face him. “Balin is waiting on you so that he may call the start of today’s court meetings.” Fili looked around Thorin to offer Bilbo a smile but his expression faltered when he caught sight of Bilbo’s neck. 

Before Fili could voice a comment, Bilbo grinned brightly. “Good morning, Fili. A wonderful day is it not? Let us not make your uncle late.” Bilbo motioned towards the room and Fili nodded with a small smile aimed first at Bilbo and then Thorin.

Thorin strode into the room with Fili and Bilbo trailing him. Bilbo had his head lifted to display his marks with pride unlike his usual slow and bashful gait as he followed Thorin. Bilbo didn’t hesitate to sit on his cushion by Thorin’s side, sitting with his spine straight and his smile not leaving his face.

If Thorin had known that a few love bites would put Bilbo in such a good mood he would have had him covered in them from his ankles to his ears. Perhaps he should sink his teeth into Bilbo’s juicy rump and see what sort of reaction that would get from the hobbit. Thorin smirked at the thought as Balin called the meeting to begin. Thorin fell into his role as king and listened as attentively as possible. 

When the meeting began to bore, and they always did, he let his hand fall to the nape of Bilbo’s neck. He squeezed once to feel Bilbo’s curls brush against his hand as he tossed his head back. Then he allowed his hand to just rest there and remain a comforting weight against Bilbo’s skin. When he found his attention drifting, he would run a finger over one of the marks and delight in Bilbo’s shiver. 

He must have drifted one too many times though for Balin sent him a look befitting a toddler swiping sweets. Thorin drew his hand back to his lap after one last appealing shiver. He somehow managed to keep his hands off of Bilbo for the rest of the meetings. They managed to get through all of the ones assigned for that morning before needing to call for a break.

Walking out of the throne room with Bilbo, Thorin grabbed onto Bilbo’s hand. He laced his larger fingers through Bilbo’s stubby ones. “Do I have documents to look over, Balin?” Thorin asked even as drummed his fingers on the back of Bilbo’s hand.

“Of course you do,” Balin pointed out. He stared at Thorin and then to Bilbo before offering his king a smile. “But you do have some spare time since these meetings went quicker than usual this morning. I will wait for you in your office.” Balin tossed a wink over his shoulder as he began to walk away. 

Thorin began to lead Bilbo away to his own secluded garden. Thorin was quick to unbutton Bilbo’s shirt and pet the smooth, round stomach. He didn’t want to add anymore love bites. But he was more than pleased at Bilbo’s reactions when he licked or nibbled on the ones already marring his skin. 

Bilbo sat in his lap, squirming and whining with pleasure as he pushed his hips against Thorin’s stomach, trying to gain some friction against him. Thorin chuckled but allowed the gentle rhythm. It wasn’t the most dignified thing, for a king to be used for dry humping, but he enjoyed the noises Bilbo made when he was being spoiled with attention. 

The two remained that way until a guard was forced to interrupt them. He had been sent by Balin to ensure that Thorin remembered to return to his duties. 

With one last kiss to under Bilbo’s chin, Thorin went with the guard to his office. Balin was grinning when he arrived. “That’s a very nice collar you made for our burglar.” Balin commented even as he handed Thorin the first of many documents they would go over for the day.

Thorin skimmed the top line and groaned. He missed the days when he didn’t have a king’s responsibility. Yet he was in his ancestral home, his people had good work that they were happy to do, and they were far safer and whole than they had been in decades. Even a mountains worth of paperwork was worth those benefits.

“When will you be making it official?” Balin asked as Thorin took his usual seat and found some ink to write with in a drawer. 

“Eager, aren’t you?” Thorin teased.

Balin bumped his shoulder against Thorin’s and then took his own seat across from him. “The sooner you do it, the better for Bilbo.” Thorin lifted his eyes from the document to look at Balin for explanation. “He seemed very happy today and couldn’t stop showing off the marks you left on him. He obviously likes your relationship being public.” 

They both fell into a silence as they began to work and Thorin was just about to sign the document after finding nothing he disagreed with when Balin spoke again. “Perhaps he just likes to finally be part of something after living alone for so long. He obviously likes the attention. I wonder, if he isn’t opposed to being in a relationship with you, why he was a bachelor back in the Shire?” 

Thorin didn’t have the answers but he knew Balin was pondering aloud and didn’t expect a response. He signed the document even as he also began to wonder why Bilbo had been a confirmed bachelor. 

When Thorin finished his duties for the day it was already late in the afternoon. He had enough time before the usual dinner with the company though to enjoy some more of Bilbo’s body. 

He went to the garden but grew alarmed when it was empty. Bilbo was usually always in his garden when Thorin wanted to pick him up before dinner. Thorin then checked the library and asked Ori if he had seen Bilbo. Ori said that Bilbo hadn’t been there at all that day. Thorin found Bofur next and asked him but Bofur didn’t know where Bilbo was either. 

Finally, Thorin went to Bilbo’s rooms. He found the hobbit there and in quite the situation. 

He wasn’t in the main room or the room Bilbo used as a sort of office when he needed to write. He didn’t hear anything in the kitchen and a quick check confirmed that Bilbo wasn’t baking. Thorin walked back towards Bilbo’s bedroom and then began to walk quieter when he heard a breathy moan. He swung the door open and stared.

Bilbo was lying on his bed. His trousers and underclothes were wrapped around his ankles while his shirt was off completely. One of his hands was pressing on a love bite and the other was wrapped around his thick, little cock.

“Bilbo.” Thorin announced his presence and Bilbo snapped into a sitting position, moving his hands off of his body.

“Master Thorin, oh I was just, well.” Bilbo bit his lip, looking guilty at what he had obviously been doing.

“Didn’t I tell you before that this,” his hand hovered over Bilbo’s cock but he didn’t touch, “is mine and that you needed my permission to touch it?” Thorin looked at Bilbo, waiting for the hobbit to gather his words.

“I wanted to ask, but you’re a very busy dwarf, being king and all. I never thought it would be very proper of me to interrupt your meetings to ask if I be allowed to go jerk off. I know you often give me permission at night to touch myself, but that’s never really enough. I’ve been cutting back on it though.” Bilbo admitted. 

“How many times would be enough?” Thorin asked.

Bilbo licked his lips as he considered. “Usually I get off in the morning when I first wake, then again if I’m having a bath, and at night before bed when you say I can. But sometimes the mood comes over me in the afternoon, like today.” Bilbo met Thorin’s eyes with a small smile. “I was a bachelor in the Shire but I still was a hobbit and we hobbits like to indulge in our pleasures.” 

Thorin chuckled as he reached out to stroke his fingers through Bilbo’s curls. “Have I been neglecting your needs, my pet?”

“Not neglecting,” Bilbo argued. “You didn’t know and I never really knew how to bring it up. But I haven’t been fingering myself, like you told me not to.” 

Thorin smiled and ran his fingers over the curve of Bilbo’s ear. “I’m glad of that.” 

“I really have stopped touching myself a lot. I only do it in the morning since, well,” Bilbo’s cheeks had been flushed since he was caught but Thorin watched as the heat went down his neck. “I usually wake up with thoughts of you, Master. This was all because of you too.” He claimed. “You and these.” Bilbo stroked his marked neck. “I couldn’t help but want a quick tug before showing up to dinner. I knew everyone would see my neck and know exactly how they got there. I grew hard in my trousers just thinking about it.” 

“Oh my silvered tongued pet.” Thorin’s fingers trailed Bilbo’s smooth cheek to tip his chin up. “You have my permission now to touch yourself in the mornings. I really should have figured that hobbits might have the same wakeup calls as dwarrows. But from now on, if you want to have a jerk any other time during the day, you will come find me and asked. You don’t have to specifically ask, but you’re clever with words to find some way to phrase the question to me.”

“If I come to you and ask for permission for a nap? That could be a code word for us.” Bilbo suggested.

Thorin nodded. “That would work. But you still must be punished for disobeying me.” Bilbo looked at Thorin with wide eyes. “Lie back down, make yourself comfortable.” Bilbo continued to watch Thorin even as he followed the directions. “Now take yourself in hand and stroke, slowly.” 

Thorin had been touching Bilbo, looking at him, and training him for quite some time already. But this was still something he had been able to enjoy before. Bilbo might have been charmingly shy about some things, but at this point he knew what he wanted with Thorin and wasn’t ashamed in the least to show him. This perhaps wasn’t the right time for this, but Thorin had ownership over this. Why not be allowed to enjoy the sight? 

Bilbo took his dick in hand and began to stroke. Thorin’s eyes were watching Bilbo’s hand work, that small hand stroking over and over skin that Thorin longed still to taste himself. But that would be too soon. Instead, he marveled in the rush of power he felt when he ordered Bilbo to stroke only the head. Bilbo arched his back as his thumb trailed around the sensitive tip. 

Thorin felt as though he could say anything to Bilbo and he would do it. He wanted to do so many things. He wanted to do anything with Bilbo, just for the sake of being able to do it. So he did.

“Now stop, Bilbo.” Thorin’s voice was deep and rough even to his own ears. Bilbo’s hand slowed but he stared up at Thorin with a crease of confusion on his forehead. “Take your hand away and just breathe for a moment.” With some reluctance, Bilbo drew his hand off of his cock. 

“Good,” Thorin praised. “Now take it back into your hand and stroke faster this time.” Bilbo’s hand was quick to follow these orders and he let out a soft moan as his hips even rose from the bed to thrust up into his hand. “Give yourself a squeeze, not too hard, just enough so that it feels good.” 

Bilbo’s breathing was beginning to fill the silence of the room, in between the slick sounds of his hands and the quiet moans that escaped him. His hand and cock were becoming damp and a little sticky with his precome. His bright eyes were staring up at Thorin, searching Thorin’s face, as though Thorin was the one that needed to be watched. As though it was Thorin who was naked and exposed for Bilbo’s viewing pleasure.

“Stop,” Thorin ordered when he heard a slight hitch in Bilbo’s breath. Bilbo moaned again, a sound of disappointment this time, but Thorin simply ran a hand through Bilbo’s curls. They stuck slightly to his forehead, weighed down with the sweat from his desire. 

“Again now, and faster.” Thorin watched Bilbo’s eyelids flutter as his hand returned and sped up, almost a blur over his cock. A repetitive motion of up and down as Bilbo’s mouth twisted with lust. His fingers flexed, one set on his cock and the other digging into the sheets under his body.

Bilbo’s eyes stayed focus on Thorin even as his body shifted, his legs spread open more as one foot planted into the sheets and he kicked down with his heel. Thorin watched the sweat bead on Bilbo’s skin as the play of thoughts and desires painted across the hobbit’s face. Thorin’s mouth was dry and he felt like his skin was on fire as Bilbo reached for climax. 

Thorin reached down and pressed two fingers over the first mark that he had bitten into Bilbo’s skin. Bilbo’s pulse was racing under his fingers and the touch caused a domino of effects. 

Bilbo’s eyes clenched shut, his hips rose off of the bed, and his hand slowed down as his cock spills. The sound Bilbo made as he climaxed was soft and choking. Droplets splattered over Bilbo’s heaving stomach and his stilling hand. Thorin kept his fingers pressed against his throat.

“Feel better now?” Thorin asked. 

Bilbo’s leg fell back to the bed as he took his hand off of his sensitized cock. “Yeah,” he mumbled, soft and inviting. Thorin was very tempted to climb onto the bed and curl around his hobbit. To lie beside him and around him. To keep him like this, in this warm comfortable place, forever. But they had dinner to go to and Thorin had an important announcement to make.

Thorin resisted his temptations but moved his hand from Bilbo’s throat to cradle his face. “Bilbo, I want to confirm our relationship tonight to our company and tomorrow to my council and therefore my kingdom. Will you accept this? Do you want this?” 

Bilbo’s smile curved over his face. “Yes, Master, please.” 

Leaning over him, Thorin pressed his forehead against Bilbo’s. “I want to kiss you now. Will you allow this step in our relationship?” 

A soft chuckle escaped from Bilbo’s bitten puffy lips. “You want to declare me yours to your kingdom and our friends, you’ve seen and touched me naked, you dictated only a moment ago how I should masturbate, and you ask for a simple kiss?” 

“A kiss is not simple to dwarrows. A kiss is an intimate step in a relationship with a dwarf. We care so much about our beards because they frame our lips. And pressing your lips to other lips shares more than just breath. It is a gesture of utmost trust to allow someone to do so. Sharing breath can save a life, can fill someone with part of your very essence to continue to live. It is a connection that I have longed to share with you. Will you allow me this?” Thorin asked again. He wanted to know if Bilbo truly felt the same as he did, if he was ready for it. 

“Yes, Thorin, I more than allow you that, I want that as well.” Bilbo confirmed, smiling at Thorin as the dwarf moved closer and slid his lips over Bilbo’s for the first time. 

Thorin had never kissed another before and he did not know how long a kiss should last. But he shifted his head and bumped his nose against Bilbo’s, making the hobbit chuckle and move his lips against Thorin’s. Thorin rumbled a pleased sound at that and began to move his own lips to mimic Bilbo. In this, Thorin would allow Bilbo to lead and he would follow. 

Bilbo’s hand touched gently against Thorin’s face before falling away. Thorin snatched it at the wrist and brought it back to his cheek, allowing Bilbo to touch him now as they shared this intimate moment. Bilbo’s fingers ran over his growing beard and his mouth opened under Thorin’s. Thorin opened his mouth as well and inhaled the first combination of his and Bilbo’s breath. 

Bilbo’s tongue entered into Thorin’s mouth to lap at the top of his mouth and Thorin gasped. He pulled away with a smile on his face and his heartbeat hammering away in his chest. “We mustn’t linger. You need to clean and dress for dinner.” He pulled away fully as Bilbo sat up. 

“I’ll wait for you at your door. Be quick now.” He turned to walk away but stopped to stand once more near Bilbo and cup his face gently between his large hands. Bilbo’s lips were curved up and he kissed both ends of his mouth. “Be quick.” 

Bilbo’s chuckle echoed in his ears as he left to allow Bilbo to prepare for dinner.

When Bilbo emerged, dressed and ready, looking far happier than Thorin had ever seen him, he couldn’t help but draw him into another short kiss. He took Bilbo’s hand and they walked to dinner together. They were the last to arrive but Thorin figured that worked to his advantage as he called them to silence.

“I have an announcement to make about Bilbo and myself.” Thorin began. It was as far as he got. 

Their friends began clapping and cheering, standing from their seats. Some cried out “Finally!” and About time!” Thorin tried to call them to silence once more but Fili and Kili had brought out a large barrel of mead. There was no controlling the group now. 

“I suppose that was the announcement then.” Bilbo grinned up at Thorin and he shrugged his shoulders with a returning smile. They sat down in their usual spots and joined in with the impromptu celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's finally some sex and it only took 8 chapters! But things will only start getting sexier from here on out. A reminder that I am on Tumblr and if there is something you'd like to see, like a specific kink or position, please feel free to suggest it. I know I'll be including a lot of my favorites.  
> http://aloneindarknes7.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also, I will try to update once a week. Not making any promises since school is starting up which means I'll be coaching, tutoring, and substituting. But if it is not every week it will be at least every other week. 
> 
> And again, if you see something that seems odd or isn't right, please let me know. I had a few people with some concerns that I hope I was able to put to rest, including Thorin's initial lack of communication (which I did on purpose because we will be seeing it again. Thorin is a good dom except when it comes to talking. Luckily, Bilbo will not accept that forever.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about being late with the update despite my last chapter stating me trying otherwise. My grandma recently broke her neck, not badly as she is still alive and feels everything, but so I was busy helping out with her. I finished this chapter in a rush and didn't look it over. Next chapter will be better and hopefully out sooner.
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains sexual activity, namely masturbating while another watches and collar play

The marks around Bilbo’s neck were just beginning to heal when Thorin began the next step in preparing Bilbo for his new role. His hobbit had been behaving beautifully since his announcement before the company. The morning after, Bilbo had dressed in his finest. Thorin announced his decision to his council and any of the citizens of his kingdom that were present for the morning meetings.

Bilbo had even begun calling him Master in front of others. If they passed in the hallway, Bilbo would smile and ask, “Where are you going now, Master?” and sometimes “May I accompany you, Master?” Thorin loved when Bilbo would follow him around without even being asked to do so.

Thorin had begun to slip away early from work some afternoons in order to have more time alone with Bilbo. They were having such an afternoon when Thorin thought that Bilbo was ready. 

Bilbo was reading, pressed against Thorin’s leg while sitting on the floor. Thorin had been running his fingers through Bilbo’s hair when he decided that this would be a good moment.

He stood up and held out his hand to Bilbo. Bilbo looked puzzled but put his book down and took Thorin’s hand. He was unresisting when Thorin led him from his sitting room farther back into his rooms, into his bedroom. He pushed him to sit at the foot of Thorin’s bed, where a spare blanket was tossed in a messy heap.

Bilbo’s breathing sounded rough even as he slumped into the nest of blanket. Thorin undressed him slowly, taking the pleasure in taking away layer after layer of clothes. Bilbo eased onto his back, settling more as Thorin’s steady hands disrobed him. Thorin stroked each inch of skin revealed, his neck, his shoulders, his belly as he moved down Bilbo’s body.

“Lift your hips,” Thorin instructed as he undid Bilbo’s pants.

Finally, Thorin pulled away and studied the form before him. He reveled in the beauty of a naked, flushed Bilbo resting on his bed. Fading bruises were on his neck, bright eyes locked on him as though he was the one exposed for viewing. Bilbo’s pale skin looked like he was made from porcelain in the firelight of Thorin’s room. He looked comfortable, as though he knew that this was where he belonged, on Thorin’s bed.

Thorin smiled and leaned over Bilbo to press a kiss to his mouth. A slow, easy exploration of lips and tongue as he rested more fully on top of Bilbo. His broad weight covered Bilbo in a way he hoped felt like protection, not like a kind of suffocation. The small, pleased sounds that came out of Bilbo’s mouth reassured Thorin. More kisses were pressed everywhere as Thorin began to kneel before Bilbo, in between his legs. Then, he allowed his fingers to explore skin that had yet been untouched.

A haze of heat and desire spread through Thorin’s skin like an instant reaction. His fingers ran up and down the cleft of Bilbo’s ass, insistently running over his hole. Bilbo propped himself up on his elbows to stare down at Thorin, his eyes widened and his head nodded encouragingly for Thorin to continue.

Thorin didn’t let his fingers press in though and he stood in one fluid motion to walk towards his bedside dresser. Bilbo groaned unhappily behind him and Thorin chuckled at his hobbit’s frustration.

“You’ve been so good these past few days; I have two gifts for you.” Thorin began, pulling out the two boxes he had placed in his drawer earlier that day. “Although I think I should wait to give you the second gift until after dinner. You might not be ready for it just yet.”

“Master,” Bilbo sat up. “You can’t tell me you have gifts for me and then not give them to me. Hobbits love receiving gifts, you know.” Bilbo was indeed eyeing the boxes with great interest. His attention pulled away from his body’s reaction to being naked on Thorin’s bed. Instead, he focused back on where his attention should be, on Thorin himself.

Thorin ignored the knot in his throat, clearing his tension with a cough before he spoke. “I’ve been very happy with this arrangement between us, Bilbo. I hope you are too?” He asked, looking at Bilbo to respond. Bilbo smiled and nodded his head, making Thorin smile back. “Good, good,” he licked his lips and shifted from one foot to the other.

He moved over to the bed and sat beside Bilbo, putting the long, thin box down and holding the large, square one in both hands. “I want to give you this to show you how much this all means to me, to show you how much you mean to me.”

Bilbo sat up, not moving away from the blanket nest though. His eyes darted from the box in Thorin’s hands and up to Thorin’s face. He was eager and curious but waited for Thorin to act first. He was so perfect Thorin could barely stand it. It cemented the decision in Thorin’s head that he had chosen correctly.

Thorin handed Bilbo the box and even though the hobbit’s fingers moved to lift the lid, he hesitated. “Can I open it, Master?”

“Yes, pet, open it.” Thorin smiled, watching Bilbo’s expression as he removed the lid on the box.

Bilbo’s breath caught in his throat, his eyes widened just a fraction, and the corners of his open mouth twitched up into a delighted smile as he looked at his gift.

The collar was one in a set of four that Thorin had decided to start with. All of them were crafted to be identical except for the colors; black, cream, gold, and the chosen first one a rich, blue. He had been told that it was the same as the blue of orchids by the dwarf he had commissioned it from.

Thorin was no master of clothing materials, especially not when it came to dying leathers or adding soft silks such as these collars required. But Thorin had made each collar personal by adding a touch of metal work done by his own hand.

The particular collar Thorin had chosen for tonight was slender with steel fittings. At the center of the collar was a dangling ‘B’ in a round loop, hanging as a decorative aspect. Thorin thought the circle would be a nice touch around the letter, a reminder of Bilbo’s round door.

Thorin reached into the box to delicately draw out the collar and Bilbo began to tremble slightly, beautifully, as he anticipated what was to come.

He unbuckled the collar, holding it up so that Bilbo could look at it properly, and then wrapped it around Bilbo’s throat. Bilbo moaned at the first touch of the collar against his skin. Thorin swallowed as he fastened the buckle. The ‘B’ gleamed in the hollow where Bilbo’s throat met his collarbones, the band snug against Bilbo’s neck.

Bilbo’s hand went up to the collar but then froze, looking at Thorin with a question. Thorin licked his lips and nodded. Bilbo closed his eyes and let his hands trace over the collar, moaning one deep, long moan of utter joy. It was as though Thorin had touched Bilbo deeper than his flesh, as though he had reached inside and touched Bilbo’s very essence.

Bilbo’s composure was utterly shattered. His face was scrunched up with pleasure, his mouth moving in soundless words that Thorin was sure, if given voice, would be pleas. Bilbo’s hips were wiggling, his arousal hanging heavy between his legs and looking for friction.

Thorin hadn’t even been aware that Bilbo could get hard that quickly. It had usually taken minutes of being physically petted and stroked before to get such a reaction. Thorin watched as Bilbo took a deep breath and opened his eyes. They had glazed over. He looked as though he was drunk on lust and was having a hard time trying to concentrate.

Bilbo had broken into a light sweat and was panting as he tore one hand away from the collar. His other hand was tracing over the ‘B’ over and over again. He reached a trembling hand out towards Thorin but didn’t touch him.

“Thorin, Master, please,” his voice was so low and needy. “Touch me, please.”

Thorin looked at Bilbo’s desire, listened to him beg, and acted without a thought. He took Bilbo’s hand and brought it up to his own mouth to press light, quick kisses to the palm. “You’re alright, Bilbo.” Thorin murmured between the kisses. “I’ve got you, I’m here.” One last kiss before Thorin used his hand to pull Bilbo toward him. “I’ll take care of you.”

He moved to rest against the headboard of his bed, rearranging Bilbo to sit in his lap, his bare back pressed against Thorin’s clothed chest. Thorin spread his legs and settled Bilbo comfortably between them. If Bilbo could feel Thorin’s own reaction pressing against his ass then that was fine. This wasn’t about Thorin right now. He only wanted to focus on Bilbo.

Bilbo was panting and moaning against Thorin as though he was in physical pain from how aroused he was. Bilbo was still touching his collar as though he had lost control of the use of his hand. Bilbo wouldn’t be able to stop touching his collar unless Thorin told him otherwise. He was lost without Thorin showing him what to do.

Thorin decided they would miss dinner with the others to stay in his bed. He would have someone bring them food later. He needed to take care of his pet’s needs first and foremost.

Thorin reached up and around to grab Bilbo’s hand, pulling it away from his collar and placing it on his cock. Bilbo didn’t need to hear the verbal order and took himself in hand right away, tugging at himself slowly. Thorin replaced the hand at his collar with his own, circling over the band, under it between the soft silken lining and Bilbo’s warm skin, and darting over the faded bruises with nimble fingers.

He tugged, just the once, on the encircled ‘B’ and the reaction was instantaneous. Bilbo choked on a moan and squirted around his hand. He laid against Thorin, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He was caught just as unaware as Thorin at how quick that orgasm had raked through him.

“Master, I--” Bilbo began but Thorin pressed a kiss to his neck, just above the collar.

“Hush, Bilbo. That was good. That was very good, my pet.” Thorin praised. “I’m glad you like your gift so much. I believe I will wait to give you your second gift tomorrow.”

“That sounds like a good idea, Master.” Bilbo sounded exhausted. Thorin wondered if this had taken a toll far larger than just a physical reaction out of Bilbo.

“Rest here,” Thorin shifted Bilbo so that he could climb out from around him and pressed him back into his pillows. “I will return shortly.” He pressed a kiss to Bilbo’s mouth and traced over the collar before leaving the room.

He found a servant in the hallway and sent them to relay a message to the Company and to fetch them food. He went into his bathroom and filled a bowl and glass with water. He tossed a small cloth into the bowl.

When he returned to the bedroom, Bilbo looked at peace. His eyes were drooped halfway close, a smile was on his face, and he was touching his collar in a lazy manner.

Thorin set the bowl on his bedside table and handed Bilbo the glass. “Drink that.” He ordered as he began to wash off Bilbo’s stomach. Bilbo dutifully drank and when there was a knock on his door, Thorin fetched the food and returned to his position behind Bilbo. He fed Bilbo small pieces of the meal, enjoying the warmth of Bilbo pressed to his front and the way Bilbo’s lips would close around the tips of his fingers.

They ate, talking of this and that, and kissed between bites and words. The rest of the night was spent with soft touches and softer words. Thorin had Bilbo bring himself off one more time before tucking him in under his covers still naked. Thorin changed into his sleepwear and climbed into bed with him.

Thorin had hated his bed since the first night he had slept in it, newly declared King Under the Mountain. The bed was too big, soft, and despite the numerous blankets it felt cold. After months of sleeping on the hard ground from the quest, and before that, the years he spent on a cheap, flimsy mattress, this bed had felt wrong.

Yet it didn’t feel wrong that night. Perhaps it was because he had Bilbo next to him. Bilbo’s body pressed next to him, touching him and holding onto him. Bilbo was soft but not in a bad way like the mattress. He was warm in a way the blankets never could be. He was hard bones and hidden strength when Thorin wrapped an arm around his waist. Bilbo was newly marked as his, the collar fastened around Bilbo’s neck and claiming him even as he slept. Bilbo was exactly what Thorin needed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of good talking going on. I felt like it kind of got away from me because it's double the length of the other chapters but oh well. Enjoy!
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains sexual activity, namely masturbating while another watches, nudity in front of others (Balin), non-physical punishments, fingering, light spanking, and use of butt plug

Thorin woke up in time to watch Bilbo trying to sneak out of the bed. He was on top of the covers and crawling to the opposite side of the large bed. Thorin reached out to stroke one, furry ankle and Bilbo froze.

“Not that the view isn’t nice,” Thorin drawled, his hand still petting even as his eyes roamed over Bilbo’s naked form and especially his plump behind on display. “But I was hoping to wake up with you still in my arms.” 

“Really?” Bilbo sat back onto his legs, displacing Thorin’s hand. “I mean, you don’t mind? I thought you would be upset that I fell asleep in your bed last night.”

“I wanted you to sleep in my bed last night.” Thorin corrected as he sat up only to wrap his arms around Bilbo and drag him back into laying down. “And soon, I hope that you will spend every night in my bed.”

Bilbo’s eyes widened and his fingers even stilled. Thorin had been ignoring the subtle petting through the slight amount of chest hair showing through the neck of his shirt. It made sense for Bilbo to rest his hands and head on Thorin’s chest. But he couldn’t ignore what Bilbo said next. “Oh so this is that kind of relationship too?” 

Thorin narrowed his eyes and craned his neck so he could look at Bilbo even as the hobbit tucked his head under Thorin’s chin. “What does that mean? Was I not clear last night of what I thought of you? Is this not clear enough for you?” Thorin tugged on the collar, feeling the shudder it sent through the hobbit’s body.

“Well, actually,” Bilbo licked his lips before lifting his eyes up to Thorin. “No, it’s not really clear what this all means. You keep talking about pleasure and the bond between a master and pet, but, well, that’s not something I’m familiar with. If we had those kind of relationships in the Shire then they were private enough that I didn’t know anything about them. I understand that you’ll care for me physically but--” Bilbo cut himself off when Thorin’s hand cupped his jaw to lift his head.

“Physically, mentally, emotionally; I will care for you in any and all ways that you need. We have spent a lot of time focusing on physical pleasure, but our relationship will not lack any element that any other couple would have between them. We will just have extra things in our relationship.” Thorin paused for a moment as his fingers went back to stroke over Bilbo’s collar. “Your parents were married right?”

“That’s correct,” Bilbo nodded. “Are we considered married?” His eyes widened.

Thorin chuckled. “No, we aren’t married. You would know if we were married. A royal wedding is not something anyone would forget or miss.” He pressed a kiss to Bilbo’s forehead. “But not every couple wants to get married but still hold a bond as strong as any married couple.”

“So we are a couple?” Bilbo asked and Thorin nodded with a smile. “But I am also your pet and you are my master?”

“Yes,” Thorin answered. 

“But we can do regular couple things as well as pet and master things?” Bilbo frowned.

Thorin kissed Bilbo’s lips in an attempt to clear that frown away. “Of course we can. What do you consider to be something a regular couple does? Walking hand in hand like we usually do? Eating together as we do every night and lunches when I can manage the time? Quiet nights in front of the fire, reading, and cuddling on the couch as often as we do? Browsing the marketplace together and telling stories of our childhood as we see things that remind us of such times?” 

Bilbo smiled and placed his chin on Thorin’s chest. “I suppose you have been clear enough then. Perhaps I just needed to hear it from you rather than assume.” 

“Never be afraid to ask for reassurance. I will always be willing to disperse any doubts you have about my feelings for you, Bilbo.” Thorin moved suddenly, flipping Bilbo onto his back and caging him between his arms as he loomed over the hobbit. His hair, unruly from sleep, curtained down and around them, blocking out the rest of the world so that they could only focus on one another.

“Perhaps I wasn’t too clear last night about what your collar means though.” Thorin admitted as he pressed a kiss to Bilbo’s mouth. “Because it is to be a permanent sign that I love you and that I want everyone to know that you are my beloved pet.” 

Bilbo’s eyes were as round as the metal loop on his collar. Thorin pecked at Bilbo’s slack mouth and repeated. “I love you, Bilbo my pet, I love you. If you need me to say it every day I will gladly do so. As possessive as dwarves are we are also just as passionate. I want you marked in any and every way that I own you because it will show others how much I love you. But if you need me to shout it up and down the hallways, to go into the very middle of the mountain and scream until I am hoarse, or to--”

“Yes, yes, I get it now, Thorin. Dwarves are possessive, passionate, loyal, and so very dramatic. And I love you for all of it. Because I do love you too, Master. Now kiss me again.” Bilbo grinned.

“I love you,” Thorin murmured lowly as he kissed Bilbo again. They were both smiling too much for the kiss to be any good but slowly their initial joy blended into desire. Thorin was about to bring up the second gift when a knock at the door forced him to pull away from Bilbo. 

“It’s one thing to skip dinner but you better know that no one will stand for the King skipping out on his morning duties.” Dis’ voice came in from the other side of the doors. “I’m giving you a ten minute warning to make yourself decent and Bilbo as well if he is indeed in there with you. Otherwise, Balin won’t bother knocking when he comes to fetch you.”

Thorin sighed and rested his forehead on Bilbo’s smooth chest. “Thank you, Lady Dis.” Bilbo called back. They both heard her chuckle and then listened as her boots stomped away from the door. “Well, Master, shall I assist you in dressing? Or is that not going to be one of my duties?”

“I certainly dress myself, but I won’t say no to a suggestion and some help this morning.” Thorin rolled off of Bilbo with one last kiss to his puffy lips. 

Thorin strode towards his dresser, opening both sides to allow Bilbo to inspect his selection. Bilbo stood before the wardrobe completely nude and at ease about it. His attention was on the different shirts, robes, coats, and other clothes. 

“Well, since I still haven’t been allowed to take your clothes off, might as well enjoy putting them on you.” Bilbo smiled at Thorin as he pulled out a pair of jet black trousers and handed them to Thorin. “You do look so good in darker colors, Master. Let’s go with this charcoal undershirt, with, oh, this navy blue shirt will definitely bring out your eyes. Then let’s see about a coat. Oh!” Bilbo held out a red jacket. “How come I’ve never seen you in this before? This would go wonderfully with that shirt.”

“Are you sure it’s not too much color?” Thorin asked, already dressed in his pants and pulling on the undershirt. 

“Trust me, Master; you’ll look great like this. I’ll just use this darker fur to help connect it all a bit.” Bilbo smiled as he held out the jacket and fur. Thorin was just slipping the jacket on when Balin burst into the room. 

“Oh good, you’re almost dressed then.” Balin smiled even as he shifted one of the multiple scrolls from under his arms. “I hope you’re well rested. I don’t want you to fall asleep during these meetings.” 

“I won’t.” Thorin argued even as he took the fur from Bilbo to wrap over his shoulders. Balin didn’t look convinced. “If I start snoring then Fili is allowed to kick me.” Balin snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“Your breakfast is waiting on the table for you. You’ll have to eat it on the way to the throne room.” Balin turned, wiggled his armful of scrolls, and went back outside to wait for Thorin to follow him. “Lovely collar, Bilbo.” He called on his way out.

Bilbo smiled as he touched the collar on his neck. Then his face went crimson. “I’ve been standing here naked the whole time.” Bilbo hissed as though it was a secret.

Thorin ran a hand through Bilbo’s hair. “Balin saw you naked on the quest already, dear pet. This won’t be the last time he sees you naked either.” Bilbo looked up at Thorin but he only ducked down to kiss Bilbo. “Take this morning for yourself. Use my tub to bathe yourself, have a big breakfast, and dress in your rooms. Come find me when you’re done.” 

He left with a backwards glance to see that Bilbo was smiling at him. He grabbed the bowl of fruit and half of a roll that he piled hard meats and a soft cheese onto. Balin was already beginning to explain the first of the meetings for that morning.

Thorin was dutiful throughout the meetings, his attention alert, and kept the meetings on task. They were beginning to become more mundane but he knew that not everything in the life of a king was meant to be some noble deed for the history books. But each day Erebor was becoming closer to its former glory. The guilds were becoming structured within their old halls, the mines were being reinforced and dug again, the marketplace was set up and new goods were lining the stalls, and more dwarves kept returning to the mountain to start their new lives.

Signing off on which homes were allowed to be built where and belong to who might not seem as glorious as fighting orcs, but to the returning dwarves it meant everything. Thorin felt like a true king when he saw his people smiling, full of hope for a new and better future. 

He didn’t see Bilbo again until lunch and it was a short affair. But he didn’t have the time to spare that day and Bilbo understood. Bilbo informed Thorin that he would spend most of his day in the library or in his own room. Thorin had indeed found Bilbo still in the library when he collected him for dinner. Bilbo had been talking quietly with Ori while flipping through a book. Ori seemed to be confused but didn’t say anything when Thorin came within their sight. 

Dinner was a normal affair and afterward, Thorin rushed Bilbo to return to his room. He was excited about the next gift.

“I didn’t want to get sidetracked again so I thought it was best to wait until after dinner to give you this second gift.” Thorin held out the slender box and looked at Bilbo. He expected to see the hobbit looking excited at the prospect of the gift. Instead, Bilbo looked guilty, refusing to meet Thorin’s eyes and wiggling his toes.

“Actually, Master, this morning, when I was making the bed.” Bilbo reached up to trail a finger over his collar. Thorin felt a sense of pride that touching his collar was becoming a second nature gesture to Bilbo. “Well, I found the box and I couldn’t help but peek inside.” 

“Ah,” Thorin frowned. He remained silent for a moment, eyeing the box in his hand before taking the lid off himself. He removed the item and held it in his hand by the wide handle as he tossed the box aside. It was of a silver color except for the sapphire at the end that had been added purely for aesthetics. He kept his eyes on the simple, slim form and up to the rounded tip. It had been difficult to find a metal that was durable yet still flexible for this type of item but the dwarves had long ago mastered such things. 

“Do you know what this is?” Thorin asked, finally looking at Bilbo. Bilbo bit his bottom lip as he shook his head. Thorin continued on. “We call this a butt plug. We use these for many purposes but mainly for sexual pleasure. We insert this into the rectum and this flared end prevents it from traveling farther up into you than what is considered safe. As you can see, this one is rather slender and short. It is perfect for a beginner and even better for a small hobbit such as yourself who had never taken anything bigger than your own fingers inside you. I had planned on having you wear this tonight while we sat on the couch, but now it seems that I must punish you first.”

“Punish me?” Bilbo had been eyeing the plug with a rosy hue blossoming on his cheeks when his eyes snapped up to Thorin. “Why am I being punished?”

“You looked at your gift before I said you could.” Thorin stated plainly.

“But I didn’t even know what I was looking at. It has been bothering me all day too because I kept trying to figure out what it was and what it purpose was. My mind kept telling me it was some sort of decoration for the mantle.” Bilbo mumbled this last bit and Thorin chuckled.

“You might not want to decorate the mantle with this.” Thorin offered.

“Well, yes, I know that now. But isn’t it enough of a punishment that I had been thinking nonstop about that all day?” Bilbo tried, looking at Thorin with his bright eyes and a sad look on his face. He could tell it wasn’t having the effect he hoped for so he tried a different compromise. “What if you just warn me this time since it’s my first offence?”

Thorin smiled as he gently tipped up Bilbo’s chin and kissed him on the lips. “No, you still need to be punished. If I let you off this time, then you won’t truly learn from your mistake and you might act up again.” 

The only problem was that Thorin was not yet intimate enough with Bilbo to know what would work as a proper punishment. Everyone was different but what might be a punishment to some could actually be fine or pleasurable to another. Thorin had, in a past relationship, punished someone by making them sit alone in a corner for some time. They were so incredibly bored and had been reminded of time outs as a child that they had dreaded those punishments. That wouldn’t work for Bilbo though, since he enjoyed time by himself and could amuse himself when left alone with his thoughts.

“As a child, Bilbo, when you misbehaved, what would your parents do?” Thorin asked.

“Well, if I was sneaking bites while ma was cooking she’s smack my hand or my backside with a wooden spoon. Smarted it did.” Bilbo rubbed at his knuckles in memory. 

Thorin frowned. “Anything not physical?” 

“Why? Can’t you, well, spank me as a punishment?” Bilbo suggested with a smile on his face as his hips moved to bring Thorin’s eyes to them.

“I plan on doing that for fun and if you’re asking me, then it certainly isn’t a punishment.” Thorin smirked. “This is meant to discipline you, pet, so that you don’t act against my wishes. Peeking at your gift is definitely against what I wanted you to do. So for your punishment, tonight you will sleep on the floor next to my bed instead of in it with me.” Thorin decided, recalling how much Bilbo had groaned and complained about sleeping on the uncomfortable ground while they were on the quest.

Indeed this seemed to have the desire effect already as Bilbo looked outraged. “You’re going to make me sleep on the floor? I can’t just go sleep in my bed?”

“No, you will sleep on my floor. You will be allowed one pillow and one blanket though, I am not cruel. Then, in the morning, I will prepare you to wear the butt plug.” Thorin decided with a nod as he set the butt plug on his bedside table. “Come, Bilbo, I want you to read another passage to me tonight.” 

It wasn’t how Thorin had planned to spend the night, but it was still enjoyable to listen to Bilbo read aloud and run his fingers through the hobbit’s curls while Bilbo knelt at his feet. When the time came for bed, Thorin placed a pillow on the floor and grabbed Bilbo a blanket. He kissed Bilbo deeply for a few minutes and then spread out the blanket on the floor. Bilbo laid down when told to and Thorin folded the blanket over Bilbo similar to how they slept while traveling. 

“I won’t be bad again, Master.” Bilbo promised as he watched Thorin climb into his large, soft bed. 

“I know, dear pet, I know.” Thorin felt as though this was a punishment for himself as well, which was fitting for their relationship. It took him much longer to fall asleep than it had the night before when he had Bilbo in his arms. It didn’t help that he heard Bilbo shifting around in the night and that every time he rolled onto his right side, he would look at the butt plug waiting on his table. 

The night seemed long. But morning came all the same and Thorin awoke before Bilbo this time. 

He looked down onto his sleeping hobbit and smiled to see him fast asleep, tucked under the blanket except for a single hairy foot poking out on one side. Leaning over on his bed, Thorin reached out to run a finger down the sole of Bilbo’s foot. The hobbit didn’t even twitch. Then again, Bilbo had walked over mountains with his bare feet; Thorin shouldn’t have expected much of a response. 

“Bilbo,” Thorin softly called out as he shifted his hand under the blanket and began to run it up from his ankle. “Bilbo, time to wake up, dear pet. Come now, get off the floor and join me in bed, pet.” Thorin crooned as he gently shook at Bilbo’s shoulder.

Bilbo blinked open one eye to stare up at Thorin and moan. He rolled over onto his side. “Five minutes more, Thorin, your mountain will wait.” 

Thorin chuckled. “My mountain will wait, yes, but as a proper king I expect it of myself to be timely. Sleepy hobbits need to wake up so that I can open you up and make you stretched enough to wear the butt plug for this morning’s meetings.” 

Bilbo rolled back over and slowly sat up. He stretched and then placed his hands on his lower back. “For a moment I thought I was back on the quest. You know, I do believe I’m getting too old to sleep so uncomfortably.” 

“You are young enough, my pet, to be punished when necessary. I hope you know now not to go through my things without my permission.” Thorin reminded as he opened his top drawer and got out a vial of lube to set beside the gleaming butt plug. “Now, come join me in bed.”

Crawling onto the bed, Bilbo sat beside Thorin and eyed the items on the bedside table with a smile. “Should I undress for you now, Master?” 

“Just your bottom layers will do. Keep your shirt on this morning.” Bilbo kicked off his trousers and pants. Thorin pressed a kiss to both of Bilbo’s cheeks before instructing him into position. Bilbo’s head was settled on a pillow with his knees tucked under his body. Thorin rubbed Bilbo’s cheeks and patted them affectionately, enjoying the slight jiggle after the action.

“I’m going to stretch you first with my fingers, Bilbo, and I’m going to use plenty of oil. I’ll start with one finger and then add another but I’ll only use two fingers. Then I’m going to slick up the butt plug with even more oil and fit that into you. I imagine that you might get hard from all this and if you do that’s fine; you’re allowed to touch yourself during this. If you don’t get hard, that’s alright too.” Thorin explained as he continued to rub both hands over Bilbo’s rump.

“Master, I’m already hard.” Bilbo shifted slightly so that his erection could be seen hanging between his legs. 

“That’s good,” Thorin pressed a kiss to where Bilbo’s shirt revealed his lower back. “But if at any time you need me to stop or slow down, then I need you to tell me. We won’t go into safe words today; just ‘stop’ or ‘slow down’ will work, okay?”

“Okay, Master.” Bilbo promised.

Thorin was satisfied with that and opened the vial. He made sure to get his finger oiled up and used it to rub some oil over Bilbo’s hole. Bilbo twitched at the first touch but Thorin continued to rub his finger over and around the hole until it was shiny with oil. Then he began to push his finger in. He only pushed the tip in before he pulled it out and slid it in again. 

Bilbo shifted so he was able to lean on one arm and use his other arm to reach between himself and slowly pump his erection. Thorin pressed another kiss to Bilbo’s spine as he pushed the finger in deep enough so that he could wiggle his finger up and down. He continued to push his finger in until his knuckle was brushing against Bilbo’s skin.

“My first finger is in you, pet, how do you feel?” Thorin asked keeping his finger where it was, encased in Bilbo’s velvet warmth. 

“Good, Master, I feel very good.” Bilbo smiled over his shoulder and even moaned when Thorin began to slide his finger in and out of him with a gentle rhythm. 

Bilbo had taken the first finger easily, even with Thorin’s finger being larger than his own. Then Thorin added more oil to his first finger and onto his second finger as well. He started to work his second finger in, starting with just the tip once more. This time Thorin felt some resistance since the width was much more and demanded Bilbo to be stretched farther open. Still, he eased his finger in, giving Bilbo the chance to relax around his intrusive fingers as he worked him open. 

When he had both fingers in, Thorin began to pump them in and out. Bilbo was breathing heavily and stroking himself faster as Thorin rubbed at his insides. 

“You’re doing well, pet, you’re doing very well. Now I’m going to take my fingers out and put the plug in. It won’t be any thicker than my fingers but it will feel different because it’s a metal toy.” Thorin forewarned as he removed his fingers and started to rub oil over the toy. He hoped to warm the toy up as well as he worked it over with oil. 

When he felt it was sufficient enough, he pressed it to Bilbo’s entrance and heard Bilbo’s breath hitch. “I’m sliding it in now, pet. Just breathe and keep touching yourself. Don’t try to clench around it or else it’ll only hurt more.” Thorin slowly worked the plug into Bilbo. Wiggling it from side to side, pushing it in and then pulling it back out. Finally it slid in fully and Bilbo was whimpering into the pillow.

“Breathe, pet, just breathe.” Thorin used his other hand to rub at Bilbo’s back. 

“It feels, it’s so weird.” Bilbo admitted.

“Good weird or bad weird?” Thorin asked.

“Good in a way. It’s just hard to explain. I’ve never had anything in me other than fingers.” Bilbo was still stroking himself but he had slowed down once again. 

“Does it feel better when I do this?” Thorin slowly dragged the plug out only to push it steadily back in. Bilbo gasped and moved his hand faster.

“Yes, oh, Master, yes that felt good.” Thorin smiled and repeated the motion just to listen to Bilbo cry out again. He then did it again and again until Bilbo started to warn of his orgasm. “I’m so close, Thorin.” He panted against the pillow, his legs spread wide with his hand jerking himself below his belly.

Thorin continued to move the plug but he lightly smacked one of Bilbo’s cheeks. “Call me Master.” He reminded with one more playful smack to Bilbo’s other side, just to keep everything even of course. 

Bilbo had jerked and moaned at the slaps and he gasped as he turned his head to the side. “Master, oh, Master, please again.”

Thorin chuckled even as he obliged his pet to smack his rump again. “This is why spanking can’t be a punishment for you, dear pet.” But Bilbo didn’t hear him as he had been too busy bringing himself to climax at that moment. Biting down on an otherwise loud moan and continually stroking himself as he spent onto the sheets. 

Thorin pushed the plug one last time into Bilbo and kept it there, nuzzled deep inside Bilbo with the handle snug between his cheeks. Thorin waited until Bilbo’s eyes had blinked open again before he pressed a kiss to Bilbo’s sweaty forehead. 

“I’m going to get a cloth to wash you off, stay here, and just relax. Don’t move, pet.” Thorin was quick to return and clean Bilbo up. He also saw to it that Bilbo slowly sat up and became familiar to the different feeling of the plug shifting inside of him with his movements. 

“This will take some getting used to,” Thorin explained. “But I want you to wear it for the next few hours. You can go to your room and sleep in your bed now if you want, but when I finish with my meetings I’m going to take the plug out. I don’t want you wearing it for too long. If it starts to feel uncomfortable then you need to come get me during my meeting, okay? I will be more than happy for the interruption.” Thorin smiled as he kissed Bilbo’s grin. “I will see you in a few hours, pet. Be good and I love you.”

“I love you too, Master.” Bilbo ran a hand over his collar as he watched Thorin leave for his meetings.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains slight violence and sexual activity, namely use of a butt plug, slight rimming, body worshipping, voyeurism, exhibistism, discussing of future use of toys and polyamorous relationships, partial nudity in front of others, spanking as a reward, slight pain as pleasure, hand jobs, and masturbating while another watches. (I hope I got them all, this chapter got really sexual really quickly!)

This was not what Thorin had planned for the morning. Everything was supposed to go as scheduled. Instead, the morning meetings had gone over their allotted time. An argument had broken out between two guilds that had wanted the same space for their headquarters. 

It made sense that glass crafters wanted to be near the metalworkers as they usually combined pieces. But it was also arguable that the spot was close and convenient for the wood crafters to get their supplies into and out of the mountain. The two representatives of the guilds had been reasonable. The other members had been the ones that started yelling and arguing. 

Thorin couldn’t remember who had thrown the first punch. The fight grew unreasonable and no one would stop even with Thorin yelling. Dwalin and the guards had tried to break the fight up and got sucked into it. Fili had looked attentive for the first time at any meeting. It wasn’t until Thorin stepped into the brawl that results occurred. The result was Thorin getting punched in the face. 

The dwarf, Rafi of the glass crafters, had frozen in horror when he realized what he had done. Slowly, the horror seemed to spread throughout the others. Everyone had stopped and stared as Thorin took his hand away from his nose and opened his eyes. Sure enough, his fingers came away with blood. 

Thorin looked from his fingers to the terrified Rafi. “M-my King,” Rafi had stuttered. “Forgive me, I did not mean--”

Thorin launched his own punch into the dwarf’s face and Rafi fell to the ground in a crumbled ball as his hands covered his face. “You are forgiven.” Thorin granted before looking at the others. “Now cease this foolishness. My throne room is not a pub for common brawlers. If this matter cannot be discussed civilly then it will be decided in a manner unpleasing to both guilds.”

His eyes swept over the dwarves before he turned to Balin. “Do we have a map of the layouts of the guilds and which ones have already been designated to other crafts?” Balin received such a map and Thorin gazed over the map, holding a cloth to his nose so as not to stain the map.

In the end, the conflict was resolved by finding a guild house still available on the outer layers of the area, therefore even more convenient for the wood crafters.

But then Thorin had to endure Oin when all he wanted to do was check on Bilbo. “Oin, I’ll be fine. It was just a punch.” He complained after his nose had been set and bandaged. 

“Aye, just a punch right where it’ll do most damage to your face,” Oin grumbled. “If you only get one black eye from this it’ll be a blessing. Won’t that just be grand, having our newly appointed king walking around with black eyes and a broken, swollen nose. Now hold still so I can finish slathering you up. A lad should be bringing you up some ice for your nose. I want you to spend the next half hour lying down with the ice on your nose.” 

As it was, Thorin at least was able to put off his paperwork for the morning. Balin wanted him to rest for the exact reason as Oin did. Not because his injury was anything to worry about, but his appearance would be. 

Dwarves weren’t shy of battles amongst themselves, but it still wasn’t excusable for the King to have been caught in a fight. It was even worse if it looked like Thorin didn’t win the fight.

But Thorin didn’t head back to his room. He went to Bilbo’s, grumbling behind ice the entire trip until he entered the hobbit’s chambers. Bilbo had initially been granted chambers that rivalled Thorin’s own but had refused to accept them as his own, claiming them to be too grand for a simple hobbit. The chambers he claimed for his own now were still close to Thorin’s own and the other members of the company as well.

It didn’t take long for Thorin to check the rooms and find Bilbo in his own bedchamber. His hair was damp, fresh from bathing with his curls slightly straight and lying against the back of his neck and over his collar. He must have indulged in a long bath. 

He looked relaxed, dressed in his trousers and a bathing robe while lying on his belly on his bed with his nose buried in a book. It was a serene scene and Thorin felt at ease just standing in the doorway watching Bilbo indulge himself in the simplest ways.

Thorin strode forward and brushed his hand over Bilbo’s rump. “That must be quite the tale to have captured your attention so.”

“It is quite good,” Bilbo admitted, closing it and leaning to place it on his bedside table. “It’s a marvelous tale about the lands of—Thorin, your face!” Bilbo interrupted himself when he turned and finally noticed Thorin. “Who did that to you?”

“There was a scuffle in the throne room this morning. It’s not the first that throne has ever seen and certainly won’t be the last. Dwarves try our best to use our words for diplomacy but for some matters we find fists work better.” He smiled with good humor. “Usually it isn’t a great notion to get the king involved with the physical conversation.”

“Your poor nose, is it broken?” Bilbo asked as he reached a hand out to touch only to stop himself.

Thorin smiled and grabbed Bilbo’s hand, gently directing it to his face as permission. Bilbo’s tender hands touched around his bruised nose. “Broken noses are quite common amongst dwarves. Some say they make your nose look even better after the break.”

“I found your nose perfect already.” Bilbo argued lightly. He eyed the ice in Thorin’s hand. “Are you meant to be resting now?” 

“I’m meant to be, yes, but I need to take care of you first, pet.” Thorin settled one hand on Bilbo’s shoulder and slid it down his back to rest on his bum.

“I think I can wait a bit longer when you need to be taken cared of much more urgently than me. Besides,” Bilbo wiggled his hips. “I have finally become adjusted to the feel.”

“I am glad to hear that, but it truly isn’t good to keep it in you for very long, especially not for the first time using it. I don’t want you overly sore.” Thorin stressed. He saw Bilbo’s mouth pucker in the way that foretold a scolding that was usually meant for his nephews being reckless. “And,” he was quick to add, “I would like a nice moment this morning.” He ducked his head slightly so that he could look at Bilbo from an angle like a pleading child.

“The broken nose ruins how cute that usually is.” Bilbo commented even as he unfastened the tie to his robe.

“Good thing you’re cute enough for the both of us.” Thorin watched as a smile curled over Bilbo’s face even as the hobbit rolled his eyes.

“That was terrible.” Bilbo accused.

“I was punched in the face; forgive me for not being the wittiest with remarks.” Thorin pressed his face carefully into the crook of Bilbo’s neck, pressing a kiss above the collar and trailing more up to his ear. His hands pulled off Bilbo’s robe and began to pull his trousers off. “Roll onto your stomach.” 

Bilbo did as instructed, putting his head on his pillow and resting his head to the side to smile up at Thorin. Looking at the bare form before him, Thorin tugged at Bilbo’s collar to see the bruises there. Some were completely healed but others were still a shadow of the memory of pleasure from that night. 

Thorin ran one hand down Bilbo’s back and the hobbit shivered. When Thorin raised a brow at him, Bilbo explained, “Your hand is cold from holding the ice.” Thorin chuckled, realizing that he had been holding ice with that hand just a moment before. 

“We might play around with ice later if it makes you shiver so delightfully.” Thorin suggested even as he moved both hands to Bilbo’s rump. The sapphire twinkled between Bilbo’s cheeks, inviting Thorin to partake in the pleasures waiting below. 

He grabbed the sapphire end and twisted it just slightly, watching Bilbo’s reaction as he clenched and his eyelids fluttered. Thorin figured the lube must have dried by then, leaving the butt plug feeling not as comfortable as Bilbo might have claimed it to be. With one hand on the sapphire handle and the other prying one of Bilbo’s cheeks to the side, Thorin began to wiggle the plug gently from side to side while slipping it out of Bilbo. He planned on having lube with him next time to help ease the passage out just as much as it helped with going in.

The very tip was now the only thing left inside Thorin’s hobbit as he teased the plug slowly out of Bilbo. He watched Bilbo’s hole slowly close now that it was unfilled and then rubbed the tip playfully against the twitching muscle. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss over it and Bilbo jerked under him. 

“Thorin!” Bilbo shouted in his surprise as he pushed up onto his hands and looked over his shoulder. Thorin merely looked at Bilbo as he planted another kiss in the same spot. “That can’t be sanitary.” 

“You’re clean enough for a kiss. I’m not going to tongue you open. At least, not now. I’ll do that another night, after I’ve had you properly cleaned.” Thorin suggested.

Bilbo looked at Thorin with a frown. “Well, alright, if you want to. I just find it a little strange that you hold so much honor in a regular kiss and yet freely kiss me back there. Dwarves,” he mumbled the last statement under his breath as he fumbled to sit up. 

“I wasn’t done, Bilbo.” Thorin scowled.

“Forgive me, Master, but the plug is out,” he pointed to the plug in Thorin’s hand. “And your nose is still broken. If this earns me another punishment because I choose to care more about your general health than my own pleasure, then so be it. But you must allow me my moments to care for you just as you like to care for me. Although my sense of care is more fetching tea and fluffing pillows.” 

Thorin chuckled. “That is fine, pet, as it is still serving me. You are just now offering to serve me in a nonsexual way.” Thorin tilted Bilbo’s chin up. “I appreciate it.” He leaned in for a kiss only for Bilbo to turn his head.

“I’d rather not,” Bilbo’s face scrunched up. “Knowing where your mouth had just been.”

Thorin chuckled again. “Fair enough reasoning, pet. I’ll brush my teeth when I return to my chambers. For now, will you go make me a cup of tea?” He requested as he moved onto Bilbo’s bed and began to make himself comfortable. He plopped the melting ice onto his nose.

“I’ll fetch you a fresh biscuit as well. You probably can’t smell it right now, but they only finished baking moments before you arrived.” Thorin hummed noncommittally as he closed his eyes and listened to Bilbo leave the bedroom to fetch him some tea. 

The next thing he knew, he was being shaken away. “Thorin, you really need to wake up now or else you’ll never be able to get to sleep tonight.” Thorin blinked his eyes, only then realizing how heavy they seemed. He reached up to rub at them and hissed in pain when he touched his face.

“Where’s my ice?” He asked Bilbo. 

“Well, it melted about an hour ago so I threw it away. Should I fetch Oin so he can put more ointment and get you more ice?” Bilbo frowned as he watched Thorin sit up.

“An hour ago? Did I really fall asleep?” Thorin looked around the room as though time could be indicated by the state of Bilbo’s bedroom.

“You have been working hard settling so many matters in and out of Erebor. It’s understandable that you’d be tired. Balin agreed and he let you have your rest. He said he’d handle the paperwork along with some of your other council members since their purpose is to help you. It really wouldn’t hurt if you use the people at your disposal to pass along your workload a little.” Bilbo suggested as he passed Thorin a plate with two biscuits on it. “They’re not warm anymore and your tea was even colder when I poured it out. Do you want me to fetch you another cup?” 

“I feel I don’t want tea anymore.” Thorin shifted Bilbo’s pillow so that it was angled against the headboard and then leaned back himself. “Now that I’m given an unexpected afternoon off, I feel like this morning was almost a blessing.” 

“You only say that because you haven’t seen your face lately.” Bilbo commented dryly.

Thorin shrugged. “It will heal. Although, if you wish to comfort me,” he patted the space beside him even as he took a bite of a biscuit. Bilbo smiled and curled up beside him. They had a leisurely afternoon together, not leaving Bilbo’s chambers until it was time for dinner. 

Oin made sure to put another coat of his ointment on Thorin’s face after the meal when the company all lingered behind to chat and drink. Thorin grumbled under his breath, knowing full well that Oin wouldn’t be able to hear his complains. Truly his injury wasn’t that severe to require the amount of attention that everyone was giving him. 

“Uncle, I thought you got Bilbo more than one collar. He’s still wearing the same one.” Kili fingered the attached ‘B’ until Bilbo swatted his hand away. 

“This isn’t for you to touch.” Bilbo wrapped his fingers around the symbol to protect it from more unwanted touches. Kili pouted and when that didn’t cause Bilbo to reveal the symbol again he turned his pout to his uncle.

Thorin resisted rolling his eyes. “If Bilbo doesn’t want you to touch, then you won’t touch. That goes for more than just his collar.” 

“You won’t share your toys with us even when we’re allowed to share Bilbo? Does that mean we’ll have to get our own?” Kili asked.

“I’ve got plenty you can always borrow.” Nori added with a helpful wink that had Kili grinning even as Dori sighed heavily. 

“You’ll bring anything you want to use on Bilbo to me first for inspection.” Thorin narrowed his eyes. It would have looked more intimidating if Oin wasn’t at that moment taping down on his nose.

Oin clapped him on the shoulder. “There you go, laddie. Come see me tomorrow morning before your meeting or else I won’t be ashamed to interrupt to check up on you.” 

Thorin nodded and moved closer to Bilbo’s side. Bilbo had revealed his collar again to play with it himself. Thorin doesn’t even have to move Bilbo’s hands away when he reached for the collar himself. Bilbo’s hands automatically dropped down to his sides and he craned his neck to offer more space for Thorin to touch. 

Thorin had never hid his touches from the company but they all still watched attentively as though it’s the first time they'd ever seen anything like that. Already Ori had watched Thorin cup Bilbo’s ass when he helped steady him on a ladder in the library while searching for a book on a higher shelf. Bofur had watched Thorin pull Bilbo against a wall in the hallway and unbutton his shirt to get to his soft sides. Balin had calmly sipped his tea when Thorin interrupted their tea time to nibble on Bilbo’s ear until the hobbit was hard in his trousers. But Thorin was always happy to touch Bilbo in front of their friends. He was more than willing to prove, over and over again, that Bilbo was his to touch and use as he saw fit. 

The company made for an appreciative audience. Dwalin’s gaze followed the path of Thorin’s hands even as his own fingers twitched with anticipation. Nori’s eyes narrowed and his breathing became a little rough. He leaned forward, not shy about moving closer in order to see more. Bifur would follow Thorin when he pulled Bilbo against walls or into corners. He stayed just out of earshot to watch them and Thorin never hid anything during those moments. He didn’t hide anything now.

Bilbo always reacted strongly when Thorin paid attention to his neck, especially when his collar was involved. Already Bilbo was spreading his legs to ease the pressure and perhaps also as an unconscious invitation for Thorin. Thorin admired Bilbo’s unashamed wantonness that had him spreading his legs with the barest of touch.

Thorin leaned his head down, nuzzling at Bilbo’s brow with his own forehead. He slid one hand up Bilbo’s shirt as the other hand gently ran his nail right above Bilbo’s collar. Bilbo was beginning to shake and pant with the chaste caresses. 

“I think your pet likes to perform, Uncle.” Kili smiled as he elbowed his brother excitedly. Kili was never shy to make a comment or an innuendo whenever he caught Thorin and Bilbo together. He licked his lips as he suggested, “It might help you to unbutton his shirt a bit, Uncle.”

Thorin arched a single brow at that, looking at his youngest nephew. 

Fili cleared his throat, attracting the look to him. “It would probably be more comfortable for Bilbo too.” 

Thorin’s hand left the warmth of Bilbo’s skin to instead grip the top button between his thumb and index finger. “What do you say, pet?” Thorin’s voice was low but the room was silent except for Bilbo’s uneven breaths. “Do you feel a little hot with all your layers on?” 

Bilbo looked at Thorin and bit down on his bottom lip even as he nodded, just once. Thorin smiled and cupped his cheek to press a kiss to Bilbo’s other cheek.

Gloin cleared his throat. “Gimli, I think it’s time for you to head home to finish your studies for tonight.” 

“What? But Mister Bombur isn’t sending his children home and some of them are younger than me.” Gimli protested. 

“We have Mister Gurin as a neighbor and we see him play with his pet all the time.” Bombur’s oldest spoke up with a grin. Bombur sighed with a nod, confirming his daughter’s comment.

Bombur had been a surprising help for Thorin when it came to getting Bilbo healthy again. The larger dwarf had been keeping track of how much Bilbo had eaten each day. He made sure that there was always something easy and healthy for Thorin to grab and feed to Bilbo during the day. Bilbo was finally looking like a healthy hobbit again, losing the gauntness that shadowed his face and wrists from missing too many meals throughout the quest. The weight Bilbo had put on made him look healthy and made him more alert and agreeable like a hobbit should be.

“I’ll be keeping it relatively clean, Gloin.” Thorin promised even as he undid the buttons of Bilbo’s vest and the first two buttons of his shirt.

“If all the kiddies were sent home would you make it relatively dirty?” Bofur asked with an eyebrow wiggle that had Bilbo smiling. 

“Not tonight,” Thorin pressed another button loose to reveal more of Bilbo’s creamy skin.

Gloin looked to his wife for her input. “It’s not like he’s thirty, Gloin.” She patted Gimli’s shoulder. “Besides, he might grow up deciding he wants a pet instead of wife or husband.” Gimli grinned triumphantly and then turned curious eyes onto Bilbo.

It was a very common relationship to see masters and pets walking together in public, perhaps even stopping to kiss and touch just as much as any other passionate couple. Some pets wore very little clothes, others wore elaborate clothes and jewelry, and it wasn’t as common but there were some pets that wore only what covered the bare minimum. Thorin knew that even Bilbo had already seen such couples since it was something the hobbit had asked about after his first trip into the marketplace.

What Thorin planned on doing surely wasn’t indecent. He had done worse in the hallways already. He simply undid Bilbo’s shirt and pushed his shirt open, revealing Bilbo’s smooth skin. His hand slid around Bilbo’s round stomach as his other hand pinched at the very tip of Bilbo’s ear. 

He stroked and fondled, pressing kisses over and over Bilbo’s neck and face. Peppering him with praises as the others eagerly watched, most of them following Thorin’s hand. A few others darted their eyes between Thorin’s hand and Bilbo’s erection beginning to bulge in his pants. 

“Master,” Bilbo panted, his eyes fluttering as though it took effort to keep them open. “Could we retire to your room now, please?” He requested, turning his head slightly to better ask Thorin. 

“Very well,” Thorin smiled; satisfied that Bilbo had spoken up about having enough of such an attention before a crowd. 

The crowd suddenly seemed to agree that it was time to retire for the night as more than half of them stood with Thorin and Bilbo to head out and down towards their private chambers. Bilbo hadn’t felt the need to cover up more than his middle shirt buttons. 

“You were very good tonight,” Thorin praised before specifying, “In front of the others.”

Bilbo smiled. Then his smile curled slightly more at the edges. “Does that mean I get a reward?”

“What?” Thorin frowned.

“When I was bad I was punished, since I was very good, I should get a reward. That would be fair.” Bilbo pointed out.

“You want a reward?” Thorin smiled. The idea did sound fair and Bilbo looked eager. “What kind of reward do you want?” 

“Can I--” Bilbo shook his head, dismissing the idea before he began again. “What about being spanked? You said that couldn’t be a punishment so could that be a reward?”

Thorin had not expected such a request and was startled into a short laugh. “You want spanked as a reward?”

“Well it’s not like it’s meant to be a punishment so you won’t be hitting me too hard, right?” Bilbo looked bashfully toward the ground. “But lying naked over your lap and probably rubbing off against your thigh as your large hand is on my bum? Yes, I do believe I would like it.” 

Stepping up to Bilbo to cup his head between his large hands, Thorin pressed a chaste kiss to Bilbo’s lips. “I can make this work as a reward, yes. Go ahead and strip, pet.” Bilbo stripped without looking away from Thorin and the dwarf sat down on the bed, patting his knees.

Bilbo hesitated, looking from Thorin’s knees, the floor, and up to Thorin’s face. He laid across Thorin’s knees and looked over his shoulder up at Thorin for confirmation. Thorin, however, didn’t hesitate a moment once he had Bilbo’s creamy bum spread out for him to fondle. Bilbo’s skin felt cold under his hand and Thorin became determined to heat him up.

“Are you comfortable?” Thorin asked, running his hand up and down Bilbo’s spine. Bilbo nodded, his curls bouncing with the movement. “If you don’t like this after the first spank, tell me to stop and I will. This is your reward, after all, and I want you to enjoy it.” 

“Just,” Bilbo licked his lips, obviously beginning to doubt his choice but not wishing to back out of it either. “Be a little gentle with me? I am much smaller than you.” 

Thorin chuckled and smoothed his hand down Bilbo’s bum. “I am quite skilled in this.” Without giving Bilbo the chance to say anymore, Thorin lifted his hand and brought it swinging down in an arch. Bilbo yelped but it sounded more of surprise than pain. The slap was meant to be biting, not bruising, but Bilbo’s skin was already beginning to turn red. 

Rubbing the smacked spot, Thorin asked in a soothing manner, “Would you like me to stop or would you like more?”

There was a moment of silence before Bilbo spoke. “More, please.” 

“Such a polite little pet, and so daring.” Thorin smiled, pleased with Bilbo’s decision. He brought his hand up and down again, the smack echoing in the room followed shortly by a bitten off moan from Bilbo. “Don’t hold back, pet, this is your reward and I want you to enjoy it to your fullest.”

He rubbed the smarted skin tenderly in between slaps, soothing the sensitive skin until any ounce of discomfort was eased. Bilbo moaned shamelessly. He wiggled on Thorin’s lap, arching his ass into Thorin’s hands, tossing his head from side to side as he whispered, “Oh, oh yes,” under his breath. His cock had swelled and he rubbed against Thorin’s thick thigh. 

Thorin wasn’t counting aloud but he was keeping a mental track of how many times his hand had come down on Bilbo. There was no reason to leave Bilbo bruised and risk him walking around stiffly the next day. He kept his touches soft after each slap, even as Bilbo rutted against his leg. It was becoming a pattern, a continuous beat of smack, moan, and rub. Bilbo wasn’t the only one with an erection either and Thorin knew it wasn’t unnoticed by his hobbit. Bilbo would deliberately wiggle against it through his fabric, the little minx. 

“Alright,” Thorin sounded breathless to his own ears and he cleared his throat before continuing. “That’s enough now.” Bilbo was starting to sweat and his ass was a flushed red. 

“What? No, Thorin, I mean, Master, please, just two more?” Bilbo looked up at Thorin, his curls damp on his forehead as he pleaded.

“No,” Thorin already began to shift Bilbo from his lap onto the bed. “I have something better now.” 

Thorin felt like the aftercare was always a reward for himself. Being able to fully dot on his partner and lavish them with pure, gentle affection. 

This had been Bilbo’s first time and Thorin knew he would feel cramped and sore if not properly cared for. Thorin grabbed hold of Bilbo’s hips and bent down to swipe a long line with his tongue over Bilbo’s ass. His spit glistened against the red skin as Bilbo moaned and looked at him with wide eyes.

“Still don’t like the idea of me using my tongue down here?” Thorin asked with a smirk.

Bilbo gulped before shaking his head. “No, no, that’s suddenly very appealing.”

“I hope to make you feel better. You were so very good during that, pet.” Thorin licked again, slowly dragging his tongue over Bilbo’s irritated skin. “You deserve another reward.” Thorin swiped his tongue again even as he reached down and between Bilbo’s legs to his erection. He trailed his fingers down its underside even as he continued to lick Bilbo’s rump as though it was a hard sweet. 

Bilbo’s body jerked at the touch. Thorin knew that Bilbo was reacting to the wet pliable warmth on his bum and the strength of his hand wrapped around his cock. Bilbo’s hips moved, pushing into Thorin’s hands and back against his soothing tongue.

Thorin kept his spare hand on Bilbo’s hip, trying to resist the urge to shove his hand down his pants and take care of his own erection. Bilbo’s moans shook him to his very soul, curling around his core and forcing him to focus solely on his pet’s desires. It was an intense pleasure that Bilbo shared in and with only a strangled, half-bitten moan as a warning, Bilbo was coming in Thorin’s hand. 

Rolling Bilbo onto his back, Thorin made sure Bilbo was tucked underneath the covers and comfortable. Then he took off his own clothes, all of them. He didn’t want to make a big deal out of his own nudity. His nudity wasn’t something to be marveled over, stroked, and memorized like Bilbo’s naked body. 

But he had Bilbo’s attention nonetheless, especially when he took his own erection into his hand and stroked himself to competition before Bilbo’s heavy gaze. This was a dangerous leap, that Thorin was taking his own pleasure after following Bilbo’s, and without even asking Bilbo to insist. But Bilbo’s salty sweat was still buzzing on his tongue and his cries seemed to echo in the room if not Thorin’s memories.

Thorin brought himself off quickly, his eyes connected with Bilbo’s like sparks erupting into an inferno. 

He crawled into bed afterwards, both of them naked, sated, and happy. He cradled Bilbo to his chest and Bilbo nuzzled against him with a happy sigh of breath. Thorin stroked small circles over Bilbo’s back as they drifted off to a contented sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two quick things! 
> 
> First, if people are confused as to why I included Gimli and Bombur's children in that particular scene, it's because I imagine that this type of relationship is very common for dwarves. Since kissing is on the lips is important and meant for serious couples, touching bodies in public would be the equivalent of a couple making out in public for us. It's not seen as something very sexual but still something that could make some people uncomfortable to witness. I imagine Gimli to be of that almost teenager stage so Gloin still thinks of him as his baby boy whereas his mom understands that he's getting to the age where he'll start locking his door at night for private time.
> 
> Second, I'm currently substituting, tutoring, and coaching to earn a living. Since I coach Rowing, our season is just beginning which means I will now be traveling to regattas most weekends. Instead of trying to keep my promise to update every week, I'm going to instead just try and promise to update at least twice a month. I have signed up for two new fics in the Hobbit Reverse Big Bang so I need to work on those. And, of course, November is fast approaching which means it's almost time for NaNoWriMo which I participate in every year. I don't know how many chapters I have left in this fic; it's mostly just porn from here on out with a little semblance of a plot every now and again. But there might be six more chapters or ten. I really couldn't predict it at all yet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains sexual activity, namely use of a butt plug, voyeurism, exhibistism, discussing of future use of toys and polyamorous relationships, nudity in front of others, blow jobs, swallowing, and hand jobs.

Things were progressing nicely. Bilbo came to Thorin naturally, seeking him out after he finished working in his garden or in his book. He stayed in Thorin’s space just in case Thorin wanted to touch him or share a soft word or, if they were alone, a quick kiss. He spent most nights sleeping with Thorin and, on an off chance that he didn’t get off before getting into bed, Thorin would soothingly pet him until he drifted off. That was how it was for a few days while the swelling in Thorin’s nose went down.

After a fortnight, there wasn’t a trace left of Thorin’s broken nose. There was also no sense of personal space for either him or Bilbo. 

Thorin was careful to keep advancing their relationship, one step at a time. He didn’t want to push Bilbo or make him uncomfortable. He made sure to introduce new things slowly until they were well integrated into their routine.

He started by constantly being around Bilbo or having Bilbo be near him. If he wasn’t able to be with Bilbo, then one of the Company would take Thorin’s place by Bilbo’s side. They didn’t touch Bilbo like Thorin did, of course, because none had risked asking yet if they were allowed. That didn’t mean they didn’t touch Bilbo at all. Kili and Bofur were both notorious for being unable to keep their hands to themselves. But a friendly arm around a shoulder was much different from Thorin’s hand sneaking into Bilbo’s pants to tease at the handle of his butt plug.

It then began that every night Bilbo would be in Thorin’s bed, sometimes completely naked, sometimes in his nightgown, sometimes with Thorin naked. They bathed together, scrubbing each other’s backs and hard to reach places. If Bilbo’s hand lingered over Thorin’s cock, Thorin could forgive him. After all, in the bath was when Thorin gave Bilbo free reign to touch Thorin’s body as he gave as good as he got.

One by one, Thorin peeled away Bilbo’s layers of privacy to the point that Bilbo would write in his book alongside Thorin doing paperwork. Thorin would reach over to tweak his ear or fondle his side but nothing that needed Bilbo to stop writing. It was working wonderfully for Bilbo had stopped snubbing Thorin for interrupting his work or gardening time. The familiar and comforting sensations were starting to become something that Bilbo didn’t even register as pleasure and instead thought of a way of being.

There was nothing more perfect than Bilbo adapting into his new role. 

It was quite obvious how far Bilbo has accepted his role one evening when Thorin and Bilbo had retired to Thorin’s chambers.

Dwalin knocked on his door and entered without waiting for a word from Thorin. Bilbo was completely naked; sitting between Thorin’s parted legs on a rug, leaning back against the couch Thorin was seated on.

“Yes?” Thorin didn’t bother trying to hide his irritation. Bilbo was in a very compromising position yet he only smiled up at Dwalin and turned the page of his book.

“I forgot to bring it up during dinner, but your nephews are beginning to ditch their responsibilities now that the weather is turning good.” Dwalin plopped himself on the couch next to Thorin. He brought up one leg to put his arm against as he leaned back and Bilbo scowled at him.

“Get your dirty boot off of the couch.” Bilbo reached up to smack the offending boot. Dwalin rolled his eyes and then placed his boot back on the ground. Satisfied, Bilbo returned his attention to his book.

“Anyways, they keep running out of the mountain instead of going to their lessons or even their training.” Dwalin argued even as his eyes drifted down to Bilbo. Bilbo had originally been sitting with his legs tucked neatly underneath him. He stretched his legs out in front of him then, wiggling his toes before crossing one foot over the other.

“I, uh, tried to bring it up to Dis, but your sister only encouraged her boys from taking a break, even unscheduled breaks that end up wasting my time. Oh, and Balin’s time too since he’s the one supposed to be teaching them their lessons.” Dwalin licked his lips as he watched Bilbo scratch at his thigh before his scratching turned more into a gentle caress.

Thorin snorted and nudged Bilbo with the toe of his boot. Bilbo grinned as he closed his book and turned to look at them. “Perhaps Dis is right though. The boys did have all of these responsibilities suddenly thrust upon them. They need time that allows them to remain the boys they are. If they really want an excuse to get out from under the mountain and all their titles and duties, then they can take me for a walk.”

Dwalin chortled and Bilbo huffed with a grin. “Perhaps I should have worded it take a walk with me to make it sound less like I was going to be attached to a leash.”

“I’m sure Thorin might give them a leash for you if they asked nicely.” Dwalin teased.

“No leashes,” Thorin shook his head as he ran his fingers over Bilbo’s collar. “They’re not necessary when Bilbo already heels so well.” They all chuckled but Thorin continued. “I will discuss the importance of their lessons. Just because we’re beginning to get some spring weather outside does not give them an excuse to slack off. I can start scheduling a bit more leisure time for them though. 

Their discussion drifted into the encroaching season and what it will mean for the market. Bilbo inputted how excited he was for his garden to start giving off some produce and what he could make with the different plants. It was a perfectly ordinary conversation and Bilbo didn’t show an ounce of tension about being bare before them. Thorin even dipped his hand down from Bilbo’s collar to circle a nipple to hardness. 

It was a gentle tease that had Bilbo tremble, his cock hardening, and Dwalin’s breath start to become audible. Bilbo leaned against Thorin’s leg, his own legs beginning to spread. He licked his lips, closing his eyes, and inhaled deeply before releasing one breathy moan and shifting under Thorin’s hand so that his legs spread widely. Thorin was trying to be careful not to push Bilbo too far but Bilbo seemed to know how far he wanted to go tonight with Dwalin in the room.

It was a delicate balance and yet Thorin knew the moment it broke. Dwalin’s eyes were dilated with lust and when Bilbo’s legs spread open, his breath choked in his throat. Ah, Dwalin had seen the handle of Bilbo’s butt plug then. How could he miss it when the sapphire sparkled so brightly between Bilbo’s milky cheeks? His voice was surprisingly steady as he stated, “I should leave you two to your privacy.” His eyes were still locked onto Bilbo’s crotch and darting down to his butt plug.

“Good night, Dwalin.” Bilbo moaned his name and even closed his eyes when he bit down on his lips. Thorin didn’t even get the chance to say a word before Dwalin had turned on his heel and marched out of the door.

“I should have known you would like to tease.” Thorin rumbled with laughter in his voice.

Bilbo chuckled. “I’m afraid that it’s the Took in me. Or perhaps it’s because there is something else in me.” 

“Would you like more in you?” Thorin asked in a moment of bravado, keeping his eyes locked with Bilbo’s. He could see Bilbo turning the words over his head, searching for some hidden meaning as though Thorin was out to trick him.

“Do you mean a larger size plug?” Bilbo shifted to face Thorin more full on.

“No, not that,” Thorin shook his head. “I believe you might be good with that in you for now. But perhaps you would like something to keep your teasing comments quiet.” Thorin cupped Bilbo’s face and ran his thumb over Bilbo’s plump lips.

“Oh,” Bilbo’s eyes widened slightly and his tongue came out to lick over his lips, intentionally or not licking Thorin’s thumb. “Yes, Master, please.”

“You are so very good with your manners.” Thorin smiled even as his own eyes darkened with desire.

“Hobbit nature,” Bilbo let his eyes fall to Thorin’s groin. “May I loosen your trousers, please?” 

“Yes,” Thorin moved his hand off of Bilbo’s cheek and brushed his fingers through his curls instead. “Pet, there is one thing though.” Bilbo already had his drawstrings between his fingers, untying them. His fingers stopped and Bilbo peered up at him. “You will listen to my instruction. If there is anything you do not agree with or do not want to do, you will tap my left knee twice. I will not grab or still your hands but I can’t promise the same for your head, understand?” 

Bilbo nodded, his hands stilled for only a moment more before he continued to undo Thorin’s pants. By this time they had both seen each other naked and erect. But this was something more. This was something different. This time, Bilbo was allowed to touch Thorin’s erection. Not only touch with his hands, but taste with his mouth. He was also expected to bring Thorin to orgasm. 

Once Thorin’s erection was free of his trousers and stood proudly in the air, awaiting Bilbo’s attention, Thorin brought one of Bilbo’s hands to his left knee. “Keep that there, in case you want to alert me to stop. Remember, tap this knee twice and I will stop.” 

“I understand, Master.” Bilbo agreed even though his eyes were on Thorin’s dick. Thorin would be a little concerned with the hunger in Bilbo’s eyes but the ravenous hunger of a hobbit and the skill of their mouth was something Thorin was looking forward to experiencing. 

“Alright, start with your tongue.” Thorin instructed, sitting back and opening his thighs just a little bit more.

Bilbo’s tongue darted out to slowly wet his lips before the hobbit leaned forward between Thorin’s thighs. He licked the tip first. A simple lap of his tongue that made Thorin’s cock move as if nodding and giving its opinion that it was very agreeable to these actions. 

Bilbo’s flexible tongue moved around the tip and then continued to the base. His soft licking was almost like a tease but Thorin knew that he had asked Bilbo to start with his tongue. After all, he didn’t want to overwhelm Bilbo and he would admit to enjoying a bit of a tease. Bilbo even went far enough to lick at Thorin’s hairy sac while he nosed at the base of Thorin’s cock. 

“Enough,” Thorin tugged very lightly on Bilbo’s curls to bring his attention and face back up to the head of his cock. “That was good, but I want your mouth now. Try and roll your lips over your teeth to start with.” He suggested, not wanting Bilbo to make a monumental mistake his first time sucking his cock. 

Bilbo opened his mouth and Thorin took a moment to enjoy the sight of the pink, wet orifice. Then Bilbo was taking Thorin in, all of him, immediately gagging and almost choking himself. 

“Bilbo,” Thorin fisted his curls and pulled him away from his lap. “I don’t want you choking, pet. This is about teaching you, Bilbo. I want you to learn how I like it and I don’t like that.” He brushed away the tears that had formed when Bilbo had gagged. “Take it slow, pet. I don’t expect you to deep throat tonight. If you can’t take all of me in then that’s fine. That’s something that we’ll have many more nights to work on.” 

Nodding, Bilbo wiped at his chin where he had drooled. “I’m sorry, Master, allow me to try again?” He looked so earnest with his wide, bright eyes begging up at Thorin from between his thighs, still kneeling patiently with his plug inside him. 

“Of course, pet,” Thorin rubbed his knuckles down Bilbo’s cheek. “But take it slow this time. And remember; tap my left knee if you want to stop.” He replaced his hand into Bilbo’s hair and caressed the curls with his splayed fingers. “Nice and slow, use your tongue with your mouth.” Thorin instructed as Bilbo sucked his cock into the soft heat of his mouth. It was barely more than the tip but it felt amazing.

“That’s much better, Bilbo, that’s my good pet.” Thorin praised as Bilbo sucked on him. He shifted in his seat as Bilbo’s tongue moved spastically against him. “Try and curl your tongue around me, it won’t work to lick me when I’m already in your mouth; there’s not enough room.” 

Bilbo did as instructed and Thorin moaned ever so slightly. “Excellent,” his hand was still holding Bilbo’s head but he caressed the tousled curls and the back of Bilbo’s neck. “I’m going to push in a bit more. Remember, you can tell me when you’ve had enough.” He twisted Bilbo’s head to the side, altering his position as he began to enter more of himself into the hobbit’s mouth.

He bumped into the resistance of Bilbo’s throat and felt him swallow sporadically around his tip. “That’s good, pet, that’s so good.” He knew it must have just been Bilbo’s gag reflex kicking in but it was like velvet heat pulsing around him. “Can I stay here, Bilbo, can you handle this?” 

Bilbo nodded against Thorin’s hand, dislodging him a little from where he had been but that was fine. Thorin gripped Bilbo’s head a little tighter and shifted his hips just a bit more forward before backing them once more. He began a shallow thrusting motion with his hips as he held Bilbo’s head still, praising him as he moved. Bilbo was relaxed against him, not a single movement of struggle from his head or body as he let his head be held still for Thorin’s pleasure. 

Thorin felt his stomach tensing with the building enjoyment. He was going to come; it was unavoidable, no matter how much he wanted to remain in this blissful moment with his pet’s mouth wrapped lovingly around him. It was growing stronger now and he knew that he needed to stop or else he would choke Bilbo when he came right into his mouth. 

“I’m close, Bilbo.” Thorin warned, his voice a soft, breathy whisper. He began to move back but Bilbo brought both hands up to grip his thighs and sunk his mouth down into Thorin’s thighs. “Bilbo!” Thorin gasped, the surprise and suddenness of Bilbo’s lips wrapping so low on his cock pushed Thorin over the edge. 

He made a sudden sound halfway between a grunt and a moan and came, filling Bilbo’s mouth. It was too much for the hobbit though. Bilbo lost some of it, the hot sticky mess dribbling down his chin a little. 

“Hold it in your mouth for a moment. Don’t try to swallow it all at once.” Thorin advised as he watched Bilbo with his cheeks rounded out. Bilbo swallowed, grimaced, and swallowed again. Thorin chuckled as he watched Bilbo wipe his chin. He grabbed a glass and offered it to Bilbo. “I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I didn’t want you overdoing it.” 

“When have you known me from ever doing things only halfway? Did I smuggle only half of the company out of Mirkwood? No, I smuggled you all out. Did I only steal from a dragon? No, I stole from him after laughing and mocking him.” Bilbo drained the glass with a satisfied smile on his face. “But was it okay?”

“It was good, very good.” Thorin assured, rubbing at a spot on his face where Bilbo had missed cleaning up. “Not perfect, but you’ll learn to be better with practice. Your over eagerness was a bit of a hindrance as much as it was arousing. It made you sloppy but it was still very enjoyable.” He patted the space beside him on the couch and Bilbo moved to sit beside him. His own arousal was heavy between his thighs.

“I think my little pet deserves a reward.” Thorin decided as he ran his hand down and around Bilbo’s stomach. He pulled Bilbo in for a kiss, tasting the bitterness of his own flavor on Bilbo’s tongue. Bilbo mewled as his hand wrapped expertly around his cock. He pumped the organ a few times before moving his hand lower and pressing on the jeweled handle of the plug. 

Bilbo whimpered against his mouth and pressed closer to him. His arms were wrapped around Thorin’s neck as Thorin toyed with the plug, pressing it in before sliding it out. Bilbo wiggled against him, searching for friction even as he panted deeply into Thorin’s mouth.

Thorin shifted Bilbo, breaking contact for a moment to roll Bilbo onto his back. He began to press noisy, wet kisses to Bilbo’s neck while he press his thigh against Bilbo’s cock, keeping it against Bilbo’s stomach so that he had room to access his plug. He reveled in the whines and cries escaping from Bilbo’s mouth as he drew his pet higher and higher into pleasure. When Bilbo hit his peak, his hands clasped against Thorin’s shoulders as he moaned loudly and shook under Thorin. 

Taking the plug out of Bilbo, Thorin left it on the end table as he gathered Bilbo into his arms. Bilbo curled against him, content and sated. It was another successful night in Thorin’s mind as he settled into bed with Bilbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still substituting, tutoring, and coaching to earn a living. Since I am now in the middle of Rowing season and spend most of my weekends traveling to regattas, it means I have little time to write. This fic is also starting to put up a struggle and my two new fics in the Hobbit Reverse Big Bang are much more tempting. I hope to get one more chapter of this fic out before November. Because once NaNoWriMo hits there will not be any updates for a month.


	13. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but this isn't an update, it's an announcement; this fic will never be finished. I've abandoned it completely. I will leave you with all that I had written for this fic and my notes for it but honestly there wasn't any sort of complicated plot for this. If you didn't figure out by now, this fic was just an excuse for me to write a bunch of different Bagginshield BDSM scenes. But I've been uninspired to write for the Hobbit fandom for over a year now so I'm throwing in the towel on this fic. I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted though!
> 
> Also, warning for somnophilia and possessive behavior.

Thorin hadn’t woken up in the middle of the night with a nightmare since Bilbo had begun to sleep with him. He stared up at his ceiling, confused to find himself awake. He didn’t feel panicked like he normally did after a nightmare. 

Then Thorin heard a moan. Ah, that was it; Bilbo was the one having a nightmare. Turning onto his side, Thorin reached out to shake Bilbo awake only to still his hand. There was a faint ghost of a smile on Bilbo’s face. That certainly didn’t look like a nightmare to Thorin. They were underground with no windows and only the dying embers of the fire as a source of light, but Thorin’s eyesight was as good as any dwarf’s and he knew that Bilbo was definitely smiling. 

It took a moment for Thorin to realize why Bilbo was moaning in his sleep, shifting slightly under the covers. Bilbo wasn’t having a nightmare. Quite the opposite; Bilbo was having a pleasant dream, a wet dream.   
Thorin was slow to realize it, being that it was undoubtedly very early in the morning. But Bilbo was right where Thorin had tucked him into bed that night; right by his side, naked and waiting for Thorin to peel the covers away and touch him. 

Carefully, Thorin does just that. There was no point to cause Bilbo to wake. Inch by inch, Thorin tugged the blankets away and revealed Bilbo’s naked body. The firelight is tender as it traced over Bilbo’s form, clinging to his curves in a way that was very appealing to Thorin. He traced his fingers over the smooth leather of Bilbo’s collar, a wonderfully familiar motion, and felt the heat coming off of Bilbo’s skin.

With a feather light touch, Thorin began to write in Khuzdul “mine.” The runes were easy to draw in the give of Bilbo’s soft skin. Bilbo twitched under him, but only continued to smile in his sleep, with his cock lying awake against his thigh. Thorin smiled and whispered, “That’s right, Bilbo, you’re mine. I’ll take good care of you, even in your sleep.” 

His hand slid down between Bilbo’s legs, pressing lightly at the base of Bilbo’s cock as his fingers began to brush up them. His thumb lingered at the head, tracing and tracing in a repeating motion until Bilbo shifted under him.

“Thorin,” his name was a quiet little breath of a moan from Bilbo’s lips. But it felt like a burning inferno in his gut. 

His hand was on Bilbo’s cock and his name was on Bilbo’s tongue even in his sleep. He made quick work of Bilbo’s pressing need, stroking him to completion as he nuzzled into Bilbo’s throat. He marveled at Bilbo’s slumbering form. Thorin was a light sleeper and could only sleep deeply when he was exhausted beyond measure or somewhere he felt safe. For Bilbo to sleep so soundly while being touched in such an intimate manner was an amazing feat for Thorin.

In the morning, when Bilbo awoke and found dried cum on his stomach, he looked questioningly at Thorin. Thorin felt guilty for the intimacy he had taken the night before from Bilbo for even though it was his name in Bilbo’s dream it was not a clear form of consent. 

“Forgive me, Bilbo, but I took advantage of you last night. You were dreaming and I touched you while you were asleep and unable to protest against any unwanted touches.” Thorin admitted with shame as he bowed his head lowly.

“Oh,” Bilbo scratched at his stomach. “Well, did you just get me off with your hands?” Thorin nodded. “That’s alright then.”

“It’s not though,” Thorin protested. “We had not discussed what was and wasn’t allowed while one of us was asleep. I touched you while you were asleep and could not consent to my touches.”

Bilbo nodded even as he smiled and rose from the bed. “From now on, I give you my consent to touch me while I’m asleep.”

“I shall need to make amends though, for what I did last night.” Thorin decided and he looked Bilbo up and down. “What would you ask of me?”

Bilbo stared at Thorin for a moment. “What can I ask of you?”

Thorin smiled. “Anything within reason; I was the one to break the trust you had with me.”

Nodding his head slowly, Bilbo’s hand drew up to his neck and tugged on his collar, resulting in the quiet ting of metal against metal loop. “Well then, I would ask for a picnic lunch today; to earn your trust back from me.” 

Honestly, Bilbo didn’t mind that Thorin had apparently given him a hand job while he slept. But he understood that dwarves were very serious about the kind of relationship Thorin was building with him. That Thorin had touched Bilbo during a time that Bilbo couldn’t consent deeply violated their relationship goals so Bilbo would allow Thorin to make amends if that was what Thorin felt he needed to do.

Thorin quickly nodded. “Agreed then.” He looked into his wardrobe before turning back to Bilbo. “What does a picnic lunch mean?” 

Bilbo’s brows rose in a moment of surprise for the question. A smile eased its way over Bilbo’s face. “It looks like I must be in charge of this subject.” 

 

 

 

And that's all I had written. My plans were as followed:

Picnic with food play and Bilbo getting Thorin off by sucking on his fingers and putting his hands down his pants. 

A collection of collars so Bilbo can match with his outfits.

Thorin has Bilbo suck him off under his desk.

Thorin jerks Bilbo off in front of the company while they touch themselves as well.

Bilbo starting to be played with by the company while Thorin watches and directs the movements;

 

This part of their relationship was still delicate. Bilbo had become used to being sensual around Thorin, but when Thorin and others were involved it made the hobbit nervous. Thorin’s direct commands seemed to help ease his worries. It allowed Bilbo to know what to do and not wonder awkwardly if he was doing things correctly. If Thorin was telling him to suck a cock, then Bilbo figured that actions leading to a blowjob must be the proper thing to do at the time. 

Still, Bilbo was slow to walk away from Thorin and to Balin. He was even slower to kneel between Balin’s legs; all the while he would glance back at Thorin again and again, checking to make sure that his master looked happy, even as he did it. But Bilbo settled himself, eyes moving away from Thorin after receiving one last nod of encouragement, and focusing on Balin.

 

Bilbo gets upset with a woman dwarf flirting with Thorin in front of him on a night that he was ordered to be silent;

“Bilbo, what is wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with me is that woman, that dwarrowdam! She flaunts her childbearing hips and has her breasts pushed up to her chin. She’s practically throwing herself at you. Even worse, she’s allowed to touch you; grabbing onto your arm, brushing against your shoulder. But I’m not allowed to touch you. No one is even allowed to touch me without your say because I belong to you. But what about you, Thorin?” Bilbo turned, accusation in his eyes and the pointing finger he aimed at Thorin.

“It’s always been about my restrictions and my limitations. But what about you? Are you allowed to take other lovers without my say so? Am I even allowed to be upset if you do? Or am I out of place because you own me.” 

“What would you say if I told you I was allowed to have others without your say?”

“I’d,” Bilbo puffed up with anger but just as suddenly deflated. “I would say that I don’t think I could handle that. That it wasn’t what I had expected being in a relationship with you. Because that’s what I thought we had. A relationship. It might not be one I’m used to, but I had assumed that dwarves were loyal in relationships.”

“I’m glad you feel that way, because you are allowed to feel that way. If I told you that I didn’t care for your feelings then I would be a terrible master. But just as you belong to me, Bilbo, I also belong to you. I am your master. No one else may call me that. Only you.” 

 

And that's sadly all I had written!

If you have any other questions, feel free to ask and I'll try to answer as best as I can. Otherwise, thanks for sticking with me for so long and sorry for ending it like this.


End file.
